Le Bunker
by Zanzasu
Summary: Entrer dans ce bunker fut la plus grande erreur de leur vie, et la plus destructrice. Les menteurs ne méritent pas de vivre. - fiction déplacée ici depuis mon ancien compte-
1. Prologue

_Synopsis :_ Depuis que Belphegor pense avoir des sentiments pour Squalo, il agit bizarrement, et a deux fois plus de crises folies qu'avant. L'argenté est chargé de le surveiller, de contrôler ses crises , et de l'empêcher de disparaître sans prévenir. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un moment de crise arrive, le manoir de la Varia se retrouve attaqué par une famille ennemie censée avoir été détruite entièrement dans le passé. Immédiatement, Squalo et Belphegor sont chargés par Xanxus d'une nouvelle mission : Aller exterminer les survivants de cette famille. Mais sur le chemin pour aller a cette base ennemie, les deux assassins tombent sur un bunker mystérieux, qui va les changer à jamais, ou plutôt les détruire. Comment cela va-il se finir ?

_Crédits & Notes :_Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. L'idée de la fiction provient à l'origine d'un ancien rp entre moi, incarnant Squalo, et elle (SilentDesires_x/Luxtenebras, incarnant Belphegor. C'est moi qui ai rédigé la fiction, remit tout en place avec pour base nos réponses, mais les honneurs reviennent tout aussi bien à ma partenaire de rp qu'à moi. Ah oui, dernière chose. L'idée du bunker nous est venue en nous inspirant d'un jeux, ou plutôt un testeur de peur, scp-087, pour ceux qui connaissent.

Certain(e)s vont sans aucun doute trouver la fiction farfelue, avec une imagination vraiment débordante. Je vous l'accorde. J'espère quand même que vous allez apprécier.

PS : Cette fiction, si vous l'avez déjà vue, c'est normal ! Elle était sur mon ancien compte, abandonné, et j'ai finalement décidé de la reprendre, donc je l'ai déplacé ici.

* * *

**Prologue **

Belphegor ne s'était jamais remit en question sur ses sentiments, surtout concernant le second de la Varia, Squalo Superbi. Cependant, en cet instant précis, il commençait à douter. Tout ça à cause d'un rêve stupide. Et encore, si il n'y avait eu que ceci. Mais non, vraiment, c'était idiot pour un prince de douter. Soupirant, il glissa sa main sur son visage, mollement allongé sur son matelas, du moins ce qu'il en restait. Par où commencer ? Le blond ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler depuis quand tout avait dégénéré, par où tout avait commencé.

**Flash-back**

En sueur, Belphegor ouvrit les paupières et se tendit, sortit de son sommeil par un mauvais rêve. Pour se rassurer, il pencha automatiquement la tête vers son matelas, ses draps, et vit que personne n'était à côté. Étrange, mais pendant un moment, le blond avait eu des sueurs froides. Il glissa ses mains devant ses yeux, sans remarquer la lumière dehors, les oiseaux qui commençaient à chanter, le matin, en l'occurrence. Le prince venait de coucher avec l'argenté. Du moins, dans son rêve. Personnellement, il ne s'était jamais sérieusement imaginé des choses dans ce sens là avec lui. Il baissa ses mains, pour essayer de faire sortir tout ceci de sa tête, le plus vite possible.

« Le prince n'aime pas ce rêve, Shishi.. »

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça de nouveau dans ses couvertures, sans aucune envie de se lever. Après tout, son pêché était la flemmardise, et c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il ferma les yeux, en arrivant finalement à se rendormir.

Dans le reste du manoir, une bonne heure plus tard, il y eu du mouvement, signe que les autres se levaient. Et tout se passa comme d'habitude, le petit déjeuner Varia, les disputes du matin, ou presque, car le blond manquait à l'appel. Ce fut Squalo qui eu la chance, sous les menaces du carmin, et pour ses propres doutes, d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Arrivé, il l'ouvrit brusquement sans quelconque signe de politesse, et sa voix si magnifique à entendre résonna.

« VOOOI ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas-... _Se stoppa soudain le squale. _»

Inutile de finir sa phrase, la chambre était vide. Mais tout laissait penser qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, quelqu'un se trouvait ici. Squalo s'avança, son regard fixant le dessus du lit, où de fines marques chaudes confirmaient ce doute, ainsi qu'un drap salement traîné par terre jusqu'à la fenêtre. Des gouttes de sang gisaient sur ce dernier, indiquant le chemin à suivre pour retrouver le blond, comme un jeux de mauvais goût. Squalo fronça les sourcils, et suivit les traces sanglantes, se penchant à la fenêtre. D'abord à gauche, puis à droite, sur un arbre.. c'est là qu'attendait Belphegor. Quoi qu'en observant de plus près, ce n'était pas du tout ça. L'argenté cligna des yeux face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le prince déchu se tenait accroupi sur une branche du grand arbre à côté de sa chambre, une main sur son œil gauche. Une aura néfaste s'échappait de lui, complétant à merveille son sourire à mi-chemin entre le sadisme et la folie. Et il fixait un point vide, sans le quitter du regard, sans se soucier de son avant bras charcuté, qu'il avait saigné lui même. Du sang.. Alors c'était la raison de sa folie, maintenant ? Squalo resta muet quelques instants, pour une fois que quelque chose lui coupait la parole. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien. Dans le passé, le squale avait déjà été témoin de cette scène, mais avec le Bel de huit ans, fixant son manoir après le désastre qu'il avait commit. Un frisson de nostalgie le parcouru, puis le fit revenir à la réalité. Il sauta de son appui pour venir atterrir sur une branche parallèle à celle où se trouvait le blond.

« Bel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! _Pesta soudain le plus âgé, sans pourtant arriver à faire réagir l'autre. _»

Squalo, claquant sa langue contre son palet, brandit son épée en avant et sauta sur la branche du blond, qui cette fois-ci bougea. Dans un geste rapide, ce dernier sortit de sous sa veste un couteau vicieux et le lança en direction de l'argenté, qui l'évita de justesse, à cause de la distance. Un rire sonore éclata, et Belphegor tomba volontairement de la branche, pour se retrouver à terre, encore plus fêlé que d'habitude. La raison était simple. Plus tôt dans la matinée, certes il s'était rendormi, mais réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, dans le but de faire couler son sang, si royal à ses yeux. Et la vue de ce liquide, ainsi qu'une perturbation psychique lié au rêve avait déclenché cette folie. Des fois, il en fallait peu. Le squale lança un regard insistant sur l'assassin, ouvrant la bouche pour lui gueuler quelque chose, sauf qu'il s'arrêta. Il porta inconsciemment son attention sur un tir derrière lui, provenant du bureau de Xanxus. Et ce laps de temps suffit à Belphegor pour s'enfuir, sortir de la vision du capitaine. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Merde.. L'enfoiré. »

Sans chercher à lui courir après, Squalo, pensant avoir déjà assez donné, retourna à l'intérieur. Selon lui, le prince allait revenir quand il se serait lassé de jouer, il ne pensait pas que c'était une crise différente des autres fois, et il ignorait le sentiment inverse de cette pensée. A la place, il se rendit voir le boss, au moins pour lui dire qu'il avait vu Bel, et que cette même personne était partit dans le jardin après un moment de folie. Résultat, après avoir fait son compte-rendu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, le carmin lui avait rappelé de finir ses dossiers avant le soir. Allez hop, au boulot.

Durant ce temps, une ombre passa outre le grillage du manoir, sortant dans la nature. C'était Belphegor, qui s'aventura dehors sans prévenir qui que ce soit, encore sous la folie. Et en ce moment même, il avait besoin de voir couler plus de sang, du sang de roturier, le sien ne lui suffisait même plus. Il arriva dans des quartiers plutôt sombres, démontrant une classe sociale très faible. Le jeux commençait ici. Le blond, sans crainte, s'avança, puis se mit à courir après avoir aperçu un chaton errant devant lui. Cette pauvre bête, sur le coup, se mit à fuir, fuyant ce jeune homme avec un sourire de psychopathe, et un couteau à la main. Mais elle se retrouva bientôt coincée dans une ruelle très étroite, sans autres issues possible.

« Shishi... Minou, minou... _Lança Bel, riant presque aux éclats, sa main libre venant agripper ses mèches blondes._ »

La suite se passa très vite. Le prince déçu s'approcha du chaton, le coinçant encore plus que possible dans un coin, sans lui laisser aucune chance de survie. La main armée de l'assassin s'abattit finalement sur lui, le tranchant au niveau de la gorge. Un miaulement agonisant retentit, comblant le vide, le silence pesant qui s'était formé dans ce quartier de bas étage. Le responsable du meurtre approcha la lame désormais rouge au niveau de sa bouche, et lécha le liquide, encore plus terrifiant qu'en tant normal. Le fait que le chaton innocent soit mort ne le gêna pas pour découper ses membres en plusieurs morceaux, enfin satisfait dans son subconscient. C'était un pur plaisir de voir sa victoire de prince, ce rouge mortel, qui lui faisait le même effet que le bourbon pour Xanxus, par exemple. Mais peut-être pas, car c'était vraiment un autre sentiment, très différent. Il ressortit de la ruelle, continua d'errer plusieurs heures, commentant d'autres meurtres cruels. Finalement, le soir arrivé, il n'était pas rentré. Squalo, lui, avait passé pratiquement toute sa journée à bosser sur des putains de papier, mais moins concentré que d'habitude. Ses pensées partaient en direction du blond, qui, les heures passant, n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. L'argenté lâcha un profond soupire en terminant de remplir la dernière fiche, et se leva, allant porter tout ce bazar sur le bureau du brun, juste à côté de sa table de travail. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis sortit, tombant justement sur celui qu'il voulait voir.

« VOOI ! Xanxus, tes dossiers me cassent toujours autant ce que tu sais, mais ils sont finis, et sur ton bureau. »

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé leva à peine son regard sur le squale, haussant un sourcil. De toute manière, il n'avait pas fini, il avait autre chose à lui dire.

« - Et.. Ce connard de prince déchu est toujours pas rentré, sans prévenir ni rien, on fait quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, déchet, si il est pas rentré ? A tous les coups, il est allé se suicider dans sa folie. _Pesta le carmin, ceci étant le dernier de ses soucis._

- VOOOI ! .. Tu préfères te casser le cul à trouver un nouveau membre pour prendre sa place plutôt que le retrouver ?

- Tsch. Très bien, alors va le retrouver, ramènes son cadavre s'il le faut, mais me fait plus chier avec ça. _Fini-il, bousculant sans douceur l'argenté pour retourner s'installer sur son fauteuil. _»

Après ce bref échange, Squalo ne cacha pas son agacement, vu qu'encore une fois, il allait devoir s'occuper de ça. Il tourna les talons, pour prendre la direction de sa chambre et prendre une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais fut stoppé par un tir lui frôlant le bout du nez, et lui cramant un cheveu au passage.

« T'es sourd ? Va le retrouver, toute suite. _Résonna la voix du brun, cachant son plaisir, sur le moment. _»

Car après tout, c'est le requin qui avait insisté et qui avait abordé le sujet, donc raison de plus pour en profiter. Et là, l'argenté ne pouvait rien dire, sauf grogner un peu trop fort et repartir dans la bonne direction. Ce qu'il fit. Pensif durant son allée, traversant une bonne partie du jardin, il fut sortit de celles-ci en découvrant à terre d'autres traces de sang, et là, inutile d'être devin pour savoir de qui ça venait. Cependant, en s'accroupissant et glissant un doigt sur le sol, il remarqua qu'elles étaient sèches depuis longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils, et se mit à les suivre, pour finalement arriver dans un quartier pauvre, et surtout malfamé. C'est là que la filature se compliquait, les gouttes de sang du blond se mélangeant avec celui de.. cadavres. Sur le moment, Squalo passa sa main sur son front, grommelant quelque chose, entre ses lèvres.

« Bientôt y'aura une pancarte « suivez les cadavres », si ça continue.. VOOOI ! BEL CONNARD ! _Fini-il par appeler, la nuit étant tombée depuis plusieurs heures. _»

Pas de réponse immédiate, prévisible, et de toute manière Squalo avait déjà continué sa route, tombant bien sur sur ce qui restait du corps du pauvre petit chaton. Ouais, vraiment ce qu'il en restait. Il ressortit de la ruelle, puis partit à gauche, avant d'entendre un cri. Pas celui de Belphegor, mais malgré tout, le squale se mit à courir dans cette direction, de là où provenait le cri. En arrivant, il découvrit un corps tombant à terre, un futur cadavre, puis juste devant, le blond, qui était dos à lui. L'argenté resta un moment sans voix, puis s'approcha, son épée tendue devant lui, de façon à ce que le prince ne tente rien contre lui, sauf si il voulait se suicider.

« - Fini de jouer. _Pesta le requin, voyant enfin l'autre se retourner._

- Capitaine ? Oh, j'ai failli m'impatienter. Ushishishi... On rentre ? _Lança innocemment Bel, comme si rien ne venait de se passer._ »

Soupirant, Squalo laissa le gardien de la tempête Varia passer devant lui, sans rien dire, mais son sourire sur ses lèvres était vraiment.. vicieux, encore. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'argenté restait muet ? Il avait juste un coup de barre, et passer une nuit blanche ne l'arrangeait pas spécialement, alors non, il n'avait pas trop l'esprit à gueuler contre l'autre. Il l'observait juste de dos. Au final, ils furent de retour au manoir, mais le matin se levait déjà, l'aube. Les deux assassins franchirent le portail, et Squalo ne cachait pas qu'il était pressé d'aller se coucher. Soudain, Belphegor devant lui se retourna, plaçant un couteau sous la gorge du requin. Encore un autre délire ?

« - Le prince parie que tu t'es inquiété pour lui, roturier. _Lâcha la voix amusée de celui-ci, faisant cligner des yeux l'autre._

- V-VOOOI, tu crois au père noël ou quoi ? Et putain, ôtes ce couteau de dessous ma gorge ! »

Le blond s'exécuta, mais seulement quelques minutes après, des rougeurs apparurent sans raison sur son visage, en ayant vu l'air à moitié endormi et gueulard de l'argenté. Il n'avait jamais eu cet effet avant. Un long silence prit place, enfin pas si long que ça, mais durant cet instant, les deux hommes échangèrent un certain regard, intense, et sans explications. Vu que les merdes leur tombaient sur la gueule depuis le début, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un moment de répit, bien sur, il fallu que cela continue. Bel sentit une présence ennemie, et son corps réagit tout seul, tombant dans les bras de l'argenté, en l'emmenant à terre avec lui, ce dernier se cognant la tête contre une grosse pierre, sur le coup. A peine une demi-seconde plus tard, une explosion retenti, et le blond se la prit de plein fouet, ou presque, mais le fait est qu'il avait bien été amoché. La fumée passa au dessus des deux corps à terre, dont celui du blond désormais inconscient, du moins en apparence. L'argenté avait sentit la présence ennemie lui aussi, mais en raison de la fatigue, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir plus tôt que l'autre. Il s'était aussi prit un charmant coup à la tête, suffisamment fort pour le sonner, mais pas l'assommer. Squalo se redressa, attrapant le prince au passage, en le secouant doucement.

« Vooi.. Bel ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et vit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, juste après. De la fumée, une grosse fumée noire émanait du manoir, l'explosion était venue de là. « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Pensa le squale pour lui même, tout un tas de choses arrivant en même temps. C'était un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde, et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi d'un coup, tout semblait vide, et bien trop calme ? L'argenté posa le blond à terre, pour être libre de ses actes. Bon réflexe, un ennemi traversa la fumée et l'attaqua, sans bien sur y arriver, se faisant à la place trancher par la lame de l'épéiste. Le corps de l'ennemi retomba à terre, sous le regard impitoyable mais surtout épuisé du requin. D'un coup, des bras vinrent le serrer par derrière. Pas un ennemi, non, juste Belphegor.. Qui était censé être inconscient. La bouche de ce dernier s'approcha de l'oreille de son capitaine.

« Dites, capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du prince ? »

Le regard de l'interpellé se retourna, découvrant un Bel à air déganté, mais surtout.. Son œil gauche était visible, et il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, de voir ceci à nouveau, de près. Une pupille pas si mauvaise qu'on pourrait imaginer, fixant intensément la personne qu'il enlaçait, et commençait à toucher, profitant de sa surprise.

**Fin du flash-back**

Allongé sur sont lit, Belphegor manqua de sortir un hoquet de surprise d'entre ses lèvres, tout ces événements lui revenant en tête. Il pencha la tête vers un réveil indiquant l'heure.. l'heure de partir, pour la mission. Ainsi, il se releva sans envie de son lit, pensif, encore et encore, sortant de sa chambre, et descendant lentement les escaliers plutôt vide. En chemin, il repensa à la suite. C'était une famille ennemie qui avait attaqué le manoir, une famille qu'ils pensaient avoir entièrement éliminés.. Et Xanxus leur avait ordonné, suite à cette attaque, d'aller finir les survivants, car apparemment, il n'y avait que des sous-fifres. Voilà où tout ça l'avait mené, et pas que lui. Et de toute manière, c'était loin d'être fini, ah ça oui.

* * *

_Note de fin : _Pour un prologue, je sais, c'est vraiment.. long.


	2. La descente aux enfers

**La descente aux enfers.**

Devant le portail de l'entre des assassins Varia, Belphegor attendait, pensif. Il observait le ciel avec attention et intérêt, chose étrange pour un assassin.. Mais pas pour un jeune prince rêveur, ou plutôt confus. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il ne comprenait rien, tout cela partant d'un rêve avec Squalo, et continuant avec ses crises folies. Puis récemment, un autre rêve, aux allures prémonitoires, sur leur nouvelle mission. Un cauchemar, qui annonçait de mauvaises choses, et ce n'était pas faux. Une personne normale, aurait sûrement sombré dans la folie la plus dense et chaotique qu'il soit. Sauf Belphegor, qui tenait le coup. Il n'était pas normal. De toute manière, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde dans l'escouade et bien évidemment Xanxus, qui l'avait ressentit. C'est pour cela qu'il était là désormais. Pas le temps de penser plus, il fut vite ramené à la réalité en sentant une vague présence familière à ses côtés. Sans se retourner d'avantage, le prince déchu prononça :

« - T'étais long, Capitaine. On y va. _D'un ton froid qui ne lui ressemblait pas spécialement._

- Ouais, y serait temps d'y aller. »

Mains en poche, le blond ne prit pas la peine d'attendre l'argenté et s'avança vers le portail pour sortir du territoire. Ce dernier le suivit sans rien dire de plus. Ils s'enfoncèrent tout deux peu à peu dans la forêt entourant le manoir. Le trajet n'était pas si long que ça, normalement, mais avec ce silence pesant, ça ne donnait pas du tout cette impression. Squalo garda une certaine distance avec le prince, observant son dos, perplexe et pensif, surtout pensif. Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit les devants, dépassant le prince déchu. Ce dernier se contentait d'observer le sol, les pensées également occupées. Pour lui, la mission l'importait peu, comparé à l'animal qui l'accompagnait, alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir d'aller pouvoir faire couler du sang, de tuer ces pauvres roturier qui tenaient tête aux Vongolas. En chemin, un petit murmure d'une mélodie sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond :

« … Siamo come uccelli di une piuma.. Siamo due cuori uniti... Saremo per sempre come uno.. moi frate..***** _Chantonna-il avant de se stopper, découvrant l'état du sol._ »

Par terre, le chemin devenait boueux, laissant les pieds des deux assassins s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque pas, sans pour autant que ceci devienne alarmant. Dans cette ambiance bien trop calme et lourde, sans oiseaux qui chantaient, des branches craquèrent autour d'eux. C'est là que de sa voix magnifiquement roque, le squale se décida à parler.

« Restes sur tes gardes, Bel. Et pas de conneries, Vooi ! _Lâcha-il, en restant vigilant._ »

Une légère veine rouge, un signe d'agacement, apparu sur son visage. S'il y avait des ennemis, il aurait senti leur présence. Là, ça le faisait chier de ne pas savoir d'où ça provenait. Il fixa un moment le sol, suivant ses impressions. Le chemin n'était vraiment pas fiable. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, presque en même temps que Belphegor, une sorte de clairière se tenait devant leur yeux. Mais sombre, ce qui faisait d'elle une exception. Haussant un sourcil, il pencha la tête vers le blond, attendant sa réaction. Le temps commença à se couvrir, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire pour le moment fut ceci :

« - Étrange.. Il faisait beau il y a une minute. Ça pu le coup foireux. _Prononça-il à voix haute pendant que les gouttes commençaient à tomber sur son visage, le faisant brusquement éternuer._

- Raison de plus pour faire gaffe. C'est pas le moment de chanter, là. _Grogna en guise de __réponse le requin, avançant d'un pas lourd et lent._ »

C'était un endroit assez vaste, le seul où au milieu, il n'y avait aucun arbre, simplement de l'herbe. Normal, pour une clairière. Cette dernière herbe semblait pure, et verdoyante, partout sauf à l'un des coins, où elle possédait des allures sombres et mauvaises. Elle entourait une porte blindée, qui laissait penser que quelque chose de très important se trouvait à l'intérieur. Important, mais pas nécessairement dans le bon sens. En voyant ça, bizarrement, Belphegor n'était plus le seul à penser au coup fourré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Questionna le blond. Et même sans vraiment le dire, il ressentait un mauvais pressentiment pour cet endroit hostile._ »

Avant de donner une quelconque réponse, l'argenté alla examiner la porte, tout en restant à quelques mètres. Il vérifia les alentours, ne voyant personne. Une fois ceci-fait, il revint vers le prince resté sur place, moins gueulard que d'habitude, sur le coup.

« Ça ressemble à un bunker. La base ennemie, ça m'étonnerait. Soit c'est un truc à part, soit un piège de l'ennemi. .. _Lança un Squalo, pensif, en glissant une main sur son menton. Toujours en fronçant les sourcils._ »

Le temps s'agitait. Le vent se faisant plus fort, et la pluie aussi, glissant sur leur corps stoppés en pleine marche, en pleine mission. Soudain, il se mit à grêler, pour arranger la situation. Là, le squale gueula, agacé.

« Y'a peut-être des informations utiles.. VOOI ! Au moins le temps que ça se calme, viens Bel ! »

Belphegor n'eut pas tellement le temps de réagir. Pour une fois, le gardien de la pluie n'aurait pas du être aussi impulsif. Il défonça la pote d'un coup de pied. Le requin fut surpris que ce soit aussi facile. Pas de cadenas, rien. Le temps y était sûrement pour quelque chose, et avait affaibli la serrure, en plus des dégâts du temps. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, lentement, et laissant voir le noir presque complet à l'intérieur. Sur le coup, il ravala sa salive, se rappelant lui aussi de son rêve en rapport avec une immense dans le noir complet, comme ceci. « _Merde, pas maintenant_ » Pesta-il pour lui même, entrant en laissant le blond suivre, sans discuter. Ce dernier était pensif, et bien encore plus quand il fut devant l'entrée de ce soit disant bunker, voyant l'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, ne pouvant presque plus retenir son propre poids, un poids plutôt léger comparé à la musculature du requin. Bel n'était qu'une paille face à lui et pourtant... Ses poings se resserrèrent automatiquement, violemment. De même, sa mâchoire se rétracta, ses dents grincèrent. Des frissons traversèrent maintenant son dos frêle. Le prince prit un moment avant de finalement entrer à contre cœur dans cet endroit lugubre, la porte se refermant d'un coup derrière lui en le faisant sursauter et courir rapidement vers son capitaine. Il lui agrippa le bras gauche par réflexe.

« T-t-u rigoles ? O-on va pas entrer là dedans ?! E-et la porte s'est refermée.. U-ushishi.. Non.. Le prince ne.. _Lança Belphegor, avant de se stopper en remarquant le regard intensément surpris que lui lançait le squale face à ses agissements douteux pour un assassin._ »

Le bunker n'était qu'un simple souterrain, qui descendait. Du moins, en apparence. Dans un noir parfait, avec des murs tâchés, ayant vécu plusieurs années dans l'oubli et la moisissure. Les escaliers grinçant n'était pas plus jeunes. Et tout ceci ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Qui sait jusqu'où cela pouvait-il descendre ? Cet endroit mystérieux vous faisait un minimum froid dans le dos, même en ayant beaucoup de sang froid. Même pour des assassins, même pour les Varia, apparemment.

Reprenant sa raison, le blond lâcha le bras du requin pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin devant, ravalant sa salive du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pour paraître plus sur de lui. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur or, une voix raisonnant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Squalo le trouvait étrange depuis qu'ils étaient proche de cet endroit, et à l'intérieur, c'était pire. Mais il réagit comme d'habitude, du moins, en apparence.

« - VOOOI Bel, tu vois peut-être un autre moyen ?! La porte est fermée, et c'est louche de toute façon, faut aller voir.. en bas.

- Shishishi... C'-c'est une blague.. Ça ne doit pas être si horrible ça.. Hein ? »

La voix de Squalo déraillait doucement. Non, ce n'était pas de la fatigue, mais probablement quelque chose en rapport avec cet endroit. A ce moment même, des bruits commencèrent à résonner. Comme des bruits de pas étranges, résonnant grâce à un écho puissant. De plus, cela était mêlé à leur respiration, aussi forte l'une que l'autre. Il y avait aussi comme de la ventilation, des bruits d'air venant de l'extérieur. Mais oui, dans un souterrain sans aérations, bien sur. Tout ça n'était pas normal, et le corps de Belphegor était comme pétrifié sur le sol. Un sourire forcé prit place sur son visage, alors que la sueur dégoulinait abondamment de celui-ci.

« C'est... C'est quoi ? _Questionna le prince sur le coup._ »

L'argenté, comme si il n'avait pas entendu, ne répondit rien. Il se demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, dans cet endroit, et ça l'irritait. Pour le moment, dans sa tête, il n'y avait absolument rien à craindre, si ce n'est une imagination un peu trop forte. Le squale inspira un grand coup, avant de s'avancer, poussant brusquement le blond pour qu'il ne stagne pas sur les marches, et qu'il se bouge, quitte à se casser là gueule jusqu'en bas de l'étage. Continuant les quelques marches, il arriva enfin à la dernière, et c'est là que ses yeux manquèrent de lui sortir de la tête. L'argenté vit une ombre foncer sur lui. Aussitôt, il se retourna à gauche, à droite, de tous les côtés, agitant vivement son épée.

« Enfoiré, montre toi si t'es là ! … Tsch... On ferait mieux de se grouiller. »

Bel, de son côté, se mordait méchamment l'une des lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, vrai, mais aussi, quelle idée d'être entré là dedans ? Le commandant en second de la Varia ravala sa salive, en s'approchant de la rembarre, donc du vide, et du noir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour voir, mais ne vit rien. Après quelques minutes à fixer cet zone obscure, il cru apercevoir une sorte de tâche blanche, et cligna des yeux en s'écartant. Quand il revint au bord, elle n'y était plus. Pourtant, pas de quoi chier dans leur froc ? Ils étaient armés, et ils étaient des assassins hors paire. La Varia Quality. Ils avaient l'air pathétiques. A cette pensée, le squale se massa les tempes, avec un air assassin pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Rien de bon, vraiment rien de bon n'allait se produire, dans ce bunker. Juste après les réactions assez mouvementées de l'argenté, face à quelque chose d'invisible, Belphegor ravala sa salive.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?... _Pesta ce dernier, presque en recommençant à trembler, malgré les armes meurtrières qu'ils possédaient, chacun de leur côté._

- Un.. VOOI j'ai rien vu ! »

Ouais, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Sa fierté était trop mal placée, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait eu des frissons. Si ça se trouve, c'était son imagination. Il attendit sur la marche, laissant le prince s'avancer à l'aveuglette devant lui, suffoquant à chaque pas. Les marches faisaient un affreux bruit de claquement quand les pieds des deux assassins parvenaient sur celles-ci, en continuant leur descente aux enfers. Du moins, c'était tout comme. Le blond serra fort la rembarre rouillée, quand soudain un cri perçant parvint à ses oreilles. Vivement, il se retourna vers la cause du bruit et soupira bruyamment en remarquant que ce n'était que son supérieur, de mauvais poil. Bel analysa la situation, lui aussi. Creuser aussi profond, cela relevait de l'exploit même, du sur-humain.. Des humains normaux auraient pu ? Une sueur dégoulina de son front pour s'écraser contre les marches, créant un petit tintement des plus effrayants dans l'espace confiné.

« A-attends ! Écoutes moi deux minutes ! Cette surface ainsi que la grandeur et profondeur du bâtiment.. Squalo c'est pas possible et tu le sais tout autant que moi ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce bunker n'a pas été créé par des humains normaux. _Insista le prince sur le ton de l'évidence même. N'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte d'une telle chose. Sa voix résonna jusque dans les tréfonds du néant qui composait l'infini des sous-sols du bunker._ »

Squalo s'apprêta à lui répondre, peut-être, mais il préféra se retourner, croyant entendre des bruits de pas, derrière lui. Alors que prince the ripper se trouvait bien devant lui, même un peu trop loin. Ces choses là le dépassait totalement. Ce n'était pas du combat, ce n'était même pas une mission.. c'était devenu de l'horreur. A ce moment, un cri, ou plutôt des pleurs, résonnèrent. D'un bébé.. Non, d'une gamine, ne devant pas dépasser un mois d'existence. Ils parurent aux oreilles deux deux hommes, mais le blond fut le premier à réagir, hurlant presque.

« La ferme, roturière ! _Fit-il en balançant cinq couteaux dans le sombre fond du bunker._ »

Le squale resta quelques secondes à observer le noir, en haut, quand il entendit la voix du Varia. Là, il réagit, se demandant ce qui se passait encore.

« Bel, y se passe quoi ?! »

Pas de réponse. La suite se passa très vite. Belphegor décida de descendre plus vite. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Peut-être car il tenait à son image, son rang et surtout, il ne voulait pas paraître pathétique devant un roturier, son supérieur. D'un coup, arrivé au milieu d'un des nombreux escaliers, le blond se cambra en avant, remarquant une sorte de point blanc présent devant lui. Craquant ses doigts et sortant un couteau de sa poche arrière droite, il s'avança doucement vers la source, qui elle, se faisait plus intense, plus voyante, c'était comme.. comme un visage. Bel cru mourir sur place, lâchant brusquement son couteau qui retomba en un tintement de fer au sol.

« Q-quoi... U-un visage... Nous.. _Arriva-il a articuler._ »

Le blond ne pu en dire d'avantage. Des bras blanchâtres et gigantesques vinrent capturer son visage, le serrant entre leur paumes étroites, et Bel ne réussit qu'à murmurer un seul mot, un nom alors que ses yeux sortaient presque de leur orbites.

« S-Squalo... »

Un craquement sourd résonna dans les couloirs. Le prince venait de se faire tordre le cou, voir cassé une bonne partie de sa colonne vertébrale, par ce visage rieur, d'un sourire macabre et inhumain. Des taches rouges vinrent décorer le mur d'en face. Entendant ça, l'argenté réagit au quart de tour. C'était officiel, quelque chose se passait. Il se dépêcha de dévaler les marches, alors que le corps de Belphegor tombait en arrière, contre le sol, laissant un bruit de fracas résonner, en plus des pleurs de la gamine, qui venaient tout juste de recommencer.

« BEL ! VOOOI ! REPONDS MERDE ! _Gueula-il, arrivant enfin vers quelque chose, par terre._ »

D'un certain point de vue, ces situations rendaient les gens plus impulsifs que d'ordinaire. N'entendant plus le Varia de la tempête, l'argenté s'était doucement inquiété. Du moins, il était perplexe. Il resta sur ses gardes, alors que le corps du blond gisait à terre. Squalo perçu le visage de cette ombre, comme tout à l'heure. Ceci lui glaça le sang, et il évita de le laisser paraître quelques secondes de trop sur son visage. Il pencha la tête vers le sol, s'approchant du corps par terre, en clignant des yeux. Il s'accroupit pour voir l'état du blond, en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur, avant de relever la tête. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une inscription sur le mur, faite avec du sang.. le même liquide qui dégoulinait de la bouche sanglante du jeune homme aux allures de prince. « Liar must Die. », un message qui voulait tout dire. « Mort aux menteur ». La voix de la gamine résonna de nouveau, provenant d'environ 200 étages plus bas.

« Les menteurs ne méritent pas de vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Superbi Squalooo.. _Fit-elle._ »

Ce dernier devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Squalo Superbi.. Comment la gamine connaissait son nom sans l'avoir vu ni même aperçu ? Et puis non, impossible que ce soit une humaine. L'argenté était pétrifié sur place. L'ambiance, au fil des minutes, ne faisait que devenir de plus en plus lourde. Il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Le noir.. lui.. tout seul.. le rêve. Le cauchemar plutôt, non? Il avait des sueurs froides. Une, coula justement de son front, pendant que sa tête se tournait de nouveau vers Belphegor, passant une main sur son corps. Il sentit du sang, mais continua à le parcourir, trouvant une grosse flaque. Dans ce noir, il n'y voyait presque plus rien, cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas une blessure superficielle.

« Putain, m'fait pas ça connard.. Merde. »

Il serra les dents, au fur et à mesure que l'énervement prenait place face au corps du blond, inconscient. Sa main glissa sur ce dernier, plus profondément, pour voir d'où venait la blessure. Au cou. Il laissa une de ses mains dessus, et avec l'autre ainsi que ses dents, il déchira un morceau de ses habits. Sans tarder, le requin le banda, pour arrêter le saignement. Mais il le savait même pas si il était encore en vie. Au fond, il ne devait pas totalement le réaliser. Cette ambiance torride changeait les gens, si ils en sortaient vivants. Il se releva, agitant son épée dans beaucoup de sens. L'énervement était toujours là, mais ce n'était pas humain. Si il continuait, il risquait de prendre cher. L'assassin devait mettre sa fierté de côté, pour une fois, et fuir. On ne rigolait pas avec ses choses là. Il prit le blond sur ses épaules, et commença à grimper les escaliers en courant. Ils étaient plus longs qu'à l'allée, et la fille en bas, maintenant, rigolait.

Belphegor, grâce à son inconscience, se retrouvait dans une sorte de monde intérieur. Avec son corps étendu dans le néant, sans rien autour sauf un sentiment de vide. Un mensonge, une barrière cachant la vérité, l'empêchant de se dévoiler au grand jour. Emprisonnant la raison, confinant ces multiples choses que chaque être vivant sur cette terre, ne pourrait sûrement pas regarder en face. Il se sentait transporter, mais aucun appui normal ne tenait son corps, juste.. Une lumière. Une lumière bleuté apparue dans ce néant. Son œil s'était ouvert. Scrutant les horizons, Bel, ou plutôt son âme, se rétracta sur elle même pour atterrir sur un emplacement stable dans ce vide. Comme une chaise invisible qui soutenait bizarrement son poids. Il n'y avait rien, ou plus exactement, il n'y voyait rien. Vérité ou mensonge ? Qui sait. Un écho raisonna enfin dans ce trou noir.

« - Où.. Où suis-je ? _Murmura justement le blond._

- Hahaha, Belphegor, c'est ça ? Tu te trouves... Dans l'impasse, dans le trou noir de ta propre conscience hihihi. Alors alors, ça fait quoi d'être sans son mensonge ?

- Q...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamine ?

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte, hum ? C'est à toi de me le dire tu sais ! C'est toi qui connaît TOUT de ce monde. Hihihi, c'est TON terrain de jeu. Tu sais que tu en as de la chance, tu peux jouer comme tu veux.. Et pas moi.

- O-oï, expliques moi, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes roturière !

- « R-o-t-u-r-i-è-r-e » Hahahaha.. Ce soir que tu vois autour de toi, ton royaume, c'est toi qui l'a créé, à partir de ta propre conscience, et tes propres mensonges. Le soit disant génie de cette escouade, tu n'as fait que te mentir et ça a créé tout ça. Neeh, moi aussi.. Je veux jouer avec toi, déchu, ange déchu. Belphegor, le nom d'un démon.

- Q-que... »

Avant que le prince ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille.. non, une silhouette qui semblait beaucoup plus imposante et grande s'approcha de lui. Agrippant entre ses doigts le menton de son interlocuteur, comme une petite fille le ferait avec n'importe quel doudou ou jouet.

Pendant ce temps là, Squalo, lui, faisait face à la réalité. De plein fouet. Il continuait d'avancer, de monter sans fin, afin de bien l'épuiser, surtout en transportant quelqu'un. Au bout d'un moment, les pas du squale de stoppèrent entièrement. Il ravala sa salive, fixant les murs qui l'entouraient. Les rires de la gamine s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés, comme si ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais c'était bien trop calme pour que ça dure. De toute façon, le jeune homme rompit lui même le silence.

« Arrêtes de jouer avec moi, sale gamine ! Je suis pas con, tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que je m'épuise, tu joues avec moi ! »

Le squale était sérieux. Ce qui laissait voir sa phase réfléchie. Pourquoi la fille ne répondait-elle pas ? Avait-il touché un point de vérité, ou était-ce une farce ? Étant sur un palier, il recula de quelques pas, pour être collé au mur, et donc, protéger ses arrières. Les minutes passèrent lentement, et les bruits reprirent. Comme si quelqu'un tapait contre le mur, et les escaliers grinçants. Finalement, le responsable, c'était lui. Il regrettait amèrement d'être rentré là dedans, et ce regret s'enfonçait jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Ce mauvais sentiment, qu'il se trimbalait depuis leur entrée. Maintenant, ce n'était plus une question de mission, mais de survie. Pour l'avoir mis à terre aussi facilement. Squalo cru que ses nerfs allaient lâcher quand le blond bougea légèrement sur son épaule, sans pour autant se réveiller. Le corps paraissant sans vie lâcha un cri, et le requin écarquilla les yeux. A cause de la surprise, et de ce cri.

« Bel, EH ! Dis moi que t'es vivant, merdeux ?! »

D'une main, il le secoua doucement, pour éviter de ré-ouvrir une de ses plaies. Vu son que son regard était posé sur lui, donc distrait, une ombre en profita pour passer sur lui, ne lui faisant rien sauf des fausses frayeurs. L'argenté s'avança doucement, et soudain, un masque blanc apparu devant lui. Encore.. Squalo resta de glace quelques secondes, avant d'agiter son épée dans cette direction. L'apparition partie comme elle était venue, et réapparu devant, un peu plus loin. Une sorte de sourire s'était formé dessus. Elle repartit, une autre fois, laissant le squale perplexe. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire autre chose, il sentit une chose lui passer sur le ventre.. Dans le ventre. Une main. Il cracha du sang par la bouche, posant sa main sur le coin de son ventre blessé. Il n'avait rien vu venir. La blessure semblait superficielle, mais peu à peu, sa vision se troubla. Ses jambes lourdes trouvèrent malgré tout la force de continuer à avancer, vers une sorte de lumière, la sortie.

* * *

***Nous sommes comme les plumes d'un oiseau .. Nous sommes deux cœurs réunis ... Nous serons toujours comme l'un .. moi frère ..**

Avant de me faire agresser, je tiens à préciser que j'ai utilisé mon ami google traduction (c'est merdique mais bien utile..), pour traduire ces phrases en Italien. J'ai essayé de rendre un minimum de sens à celles-ci, mais ça doit pas être joli à voir. Si quelqu'un connaît la traduction exacte, je suis preneur !


	3. De profondes cicatrices

**De profondes cicatrices.**

_Dans le monde intérieur de Belphegor..._

« Liar must die.. Liar must die.. Liar must die... Laisse moi garder ce terrain de jeu rien que pour moi. _Fit la petite, son corps et son visage devenant de plus en plus clair alors qu'elle posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond._ »

Le visage de la jeune fille.. Il était pâle, verdâtre, elle n'avait pas d'œil Juste des globules blancs et gélatineux, des gouttes de pleurs. Des larmes tombaient sur ses joues, mais rouges, comme ce liquide coulant dans les veines de chaque être humain normalement constitué. Bel ouvrit grand les yeux face à cette vision cauchemardesque alors qu'il fut brusquement transporté dans un couloir blanc, et vierge. Une porte était devant lui.. Aussi lumineuse que le couloir. Il ne tenait plus, le blond voulait une échappatoire, et vite. Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce mensonge, qu'il avait lui même créé. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la porte, qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Non, même trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour la rattraper. Des bruits de sourds de grésillement se firent entendre, les murs se tintèrent de rouge, blanc, rouge, et encore de blanc. Désormais, « Liar must Die » était inscrit partout sur les murs. Ces yeux grossirent, sa respiration était haletante de volonté. Une volonté destructrice mais inefficace dans le cas présent.

« Non..Non... NON ! _Hurla-il, ses veines ressortant sur son cou, dans ce dernier souffle._ »

Un bruit, un trou noir et hop.

« HAAAAAAA ! »

Ce dernier cri n'était autre que celui de la petite jeune fille, hurlant sa rage et son désespoir en voyant ses proies s'en aller, sûrement les plus appétissantes qu'elle n'ai jamais eu. En sortant de ce monde, son entre, et brisé ce monde obscure qu'elle avait elle même créer dans leur esprit. L'argenté, échappant à une présence froide dans son dos, traversa la lumière pour finalement sortir enfin de cet endroit. La porte du bunker se referma juste après leur sortie. Une seconde de trop, et ils seraient restés à l'intérieur.

Squalo se tenait contre la porte blindée, essoufflé et la tête levée au ciel. Tout ceci semblait enfin fini, la voix de la gamine cria de l'autre côté, avant de sombrer dans le néant. Pour retourner où elle était, tout simplement, et probablement attendre d'autres proies, plus faciles, de simples humains innocents et inoffensifs. Seulement, elle leur avait laissé un souvenir, qui resterait a jamais gravé sur leur corps. Un regard neutre et vide, voilant la vérité du mensonge, ou le mensonge de la vérité elle même. Une cicatrice, entre le cœur et les muscles, séparant à jamais les sentiments de la force brute.

Une lumière enveloppait à présent le corps de Belphegor, plus épaisse et amicale, plus douce et calme. Une lumière qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années de la. Mais il semblait encore une fois plongé dans son monde, l'intérieur de son esprit, bien loin de la réalité. Un peu plus loin, baignant dans cette source de lumière, une petite silhouette avançait joyeusement, un doudou déchiqueté en mains. Derrière, une silhouette similaire courait elle aussi, des couteaux de cuisine en mains. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous, se poignardant, se bagarrant, s'entre-tuant avec ce sourire enfantin et étrangement malsain collé aux lèvres, mais pourtant si angélique. Tout ça devant lui, dans un miroir, où se reflétait tous ses souvenirs perdus, ou dans un coin abandonné de sa mémoire. Il avança vers celui-ci, sans hésiter. Une fois assez près, et sa main posée sur le verre, ces images firent place a tout autre chose : son propre visage. Son regard, neutre complètement vide, ses yeux. Où était passé ce regard si cool et si profond, comme le disait Lussuria ? Même Squalo l'avait vu il y a peu de temps, comme une chose rare et précieuse, un événement qui ne se passe qu'une ou deux fois dans une vie. Cette fille y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Le blond releva une main vers le haut de son crâne, replaçant correctement sa frange qui dissimulerait à jamais ces horreurs. Son bras, lui, s'engouffra peu à peu dans le miroir, dans une eau, un lac étrange.

« - Belphegor.

- Hum.. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je suis pas d'humeur à te causer.. Que tu sois une illusion ou non, dégage.

- Shesheshe, t'as pas changé imbécile de petit frère soumis.

- Pourquoi je changerais crétin ?

- Hum... Bonne question. Mais seul toi pourra y répondre, après tout comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas vrai.

- C'est juste pour ça que t'es la ? J'aurais vu mieux... Ushishishi. Toujours aussi ridicule.

- Je suis là pour te faire chier dans ton subconscient. Content frangin ? Essaye pas de m'oublier.. T'y arriveras pas.. Je ne suis pas...

- Tu es mort Rasiel, je t'ai tué de mes propres mains. »

Une étincelle apparue, avant le miroir ne vole en éclats, dissipant tout cela aussi vite que la foudre s'abattant sur terre.

En dehors du bunker, de retour dans le monde réel, la pluie s'était peu à peu calmée, même si quelques gouttes dégoulinaient encore des branchages, venant se reposer sur le visage d'un prince endormi. Le soleil reprenait place, et de faibles rayons vinrent éclairer le squale. Ce dernier s'écarta de la porte, un dernier frisson le prenant, en sentant comme de l'air frais passer de dessous la porte. Contre le mur d'à côté, il se laissa tomber à terre, et mit le corps du blond à côté de lui.

« Squalo.. Superbi.. _Murmura-il._ »

Son propre nom, comme la fillette l'avait prononcé. Il ferma les yeux, ne faisant même pas attention à sa plaie au bas du ventre, qui saignait malgré sa main posée dessus. Ceci le perturbait doucement, ainsi que la phrase quelle avait prononcé. C'était pour lui, ça lui avait été destiné, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'était Belphegor qui avait faillit crever. Rien n'était logique, quand il y repensait. Confusion, crainte.. Dans cet endroit. Des sentiments puissants qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Ou du moins, pas dans ce cas. Au fil des minutes, sa respiration retrouvait un rythme normal, mais il grimaça à cause de la douleur. Il ne la regarda même pas, comme si il avait vécu pire. Remarque, c'était le cas. La douleur de cette blessure était juste différente. Elle n'avait pas été faite par une humaine, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour crever avec ce truc de rien du tout. Doucement, posé vers lui, le corps du prince bougea, les mains mais surtout la tête, faiblement pour ne pas trop ressentir la douleur qui lui assaillait la colonne vertébrale, ou plutôt le cou.

« Squalo... On est vivants ? »

Entendant la voix de Belphegor, il su qu'au moins lui, il était vivant. Il entre-ouvrit les yeux, posant son regard sur lui, et voyant clairement ce que la chose lui avait laissé au cou. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut une marque sur la blessure. Comme si une main s'était posée dessus, brûlante, et lui avait laissé ça, gravé à jamais dans la peau. Une marque sans rien de naturel, et la profondeur, elle n'était pas prête de partir. Une gravure. Putain, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Son visage resta stoïque, et neutre, alors que d'entre ses lèvres, sortit une réponse.

« Cette chose allait pas tuer deux membres de la Varia Quality comme ça. Vooi.. »

Bizarrement, ça sonnait faux. Sa fierté l'obligeait, et ses convictions aussi. Peu importe le reste. Il pouvait le dire, maintenant, même si il allait forcément voir sa blessure profonde. Mais pour le moment, le regard du blond se posa sur la porte du bunker, fermée. La mousse qui recouvrait le bas du métal reprit de l'envergure, et trônait désormais sur presque toute la surface du rectangle. Un cadenas étrange s'était même rajouté à la décoration, près de la serrure d'entrée et de la poignet, aux allures fantomatiques et irréelles, comme si il sortait tout droit d'un film.

Toussotant bruyamment, d'autres gouttes de sang frôlèrent l'entrée des lèvres de Bel, qui essaya de se relever du mieux qu'il le pu, pour parvenir aux côtés de Squalo qui semblait pensif, beaucoup trop pensif pour ce qu'il était en temps réel.

« Squalo... _Murmura le blond en arrivant en face de l'argenté, suffoquant doucement à cause de la souffrance que lui provoquait sa colonne vertébrale durant ses déplacements, sans remarquer la marque qu'il portait autour du coup. _»

En le sentant approcher, Squalo laissa apparaître une sorte de rictus sur son visage, surtout lorsque le blond eu la charmante idée de prendre appui sur ses jambes et de les écarter pour se hisser au milieu, devant son visage interloqué, de la même manière qu'un gamin l'aurait fait sur les cuisses de ses parents pour obtenir quelque chose. Bel resta silencieux avant de remonter sa main jusqu'à son propre visage, et sa frange, la relevant en lui dévoilant ce regard imparfait et translucide que lui avait donné cette fille.. cette salope sans sentiments pour des êtres humains, ou plutôt des assassins. Neutre, froid, une barrière, aucun sentiment ne se lisait dans ses pupilles, une rétine fine, comme des yeux de chat ou de serpent, au choix. Devant ce spectacle, l'argenté cligna des yeux, car il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible venant de lui, ou du moins, cet acte lui semblait étrange, en le connaissant. Son visage neutre avait doucement viré à l'étonnement, et pas n'importe lequel. Son regard vide, sans vie, c'était donc ça qu'il cachait, alors ?

« - Vooi... Tes yeux...

- Le prince.. N'est plus un prince désormais. Je .. Je vous ai menti, depuis le temps. Shishishi. Et je paye le prix de ces pêchés. Sale garce... _Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il mit l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux. _Elle m'a enlevé la seule chose qui me rendait encore humain, c'est pathétique hein ? Pour un assassin.. De se faire battre, par une gamine, n'est-ce pas capitaine ? _Fini-il, ses mains se retirant._ »

Du sang coulait maintenant sur le visage du blond. Des larmes de sang, à la place de larmes normalement constituées et faites d'eau. Belphegor, le nom d'un démon, cette fille n'avait fait que représenter le portrait exact du démon sur le visage du déchu. Les caractéristiques néfastes de ce monstre. Le voir réduit à un tel sort, c'était presque horrible. Et pourtant, il souriait, un sourire nerveux peut-être, ou empli de haine qu'il essayait de cacher, devant son supérieur qui avait le goût amer en le voyant, et avec tout ce que l'autre lui avait raconté. Pas le temps de continuer cette discussion, et peut-être que c'était mieux, d'un côté. Soudain, une personne apparue devant les deux assassins. Le squale pencha la tête vers cette personne, blessé et malgré tout prêt à attaquer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?! Borde-..el. »

L'argenté grimaça, ayant réveillé sa propre douleur. Devant eux, se tenait un membre de la Varia, qui était loin d'être un ennemi. Lussuria. Ce dernier savait que Squalo et Belphegor voulaient sa peau, à cause d'une farce perverse de mauvais goût il y a un jour ou deux, et pourtant, il était là. Squalo cru rêver, VRAIMENT. Le punk s'avança, tout en se déhanchant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Maah, Boss-chan semblait douteux par rapport à la mission. _Fit-il, accompagné d'une moue._

Lui ?! Douteux ? C'est la meilleure.. _Lâcha le squale pour lui même._ »

Quand le détenteur de la flamme du soleil arriva à leur hauteur, il fut surpris, lui aussi, voyant leur état. Et là, il n'avait pas peur, il était juste perplexe, inquiet pour ses chouchous. Squalo, lui, le fixa avec un regard meurtrier, comme si c'était sa faute, leur état, alors que pas du tout. Bel fronça les sourcils, ayant plus tôt remit en place sa frange, pour que Lussuria ne puisse voir son réel regard. Pourtant, le prince n'avait pas changé de position, plutôt gênante, et rajouta même quelque chose à cette situation, glissant sa main gauche sur la joue du requin. Le gardien de la pluie s'apprêta à gueuler, seulement, rien ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il eu comme une extinction de voix, et un profond mal de gorge. De plus, ses lèvres furent capturées par le blond, sous les yeux ahuris mais ravis de Lussuria. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, même devant ce dernier. Bel, ignorant les couinements venant de l'homme qui regardait cette scène exquise, s'éloigna enfin de l'argenté pour se relever et frôler les côtes de son collègue, terminant ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas du tout heureux de te voir roturier. Profite de tes derniers instants avant que nous ne rentrions au manoir pour que je te vide enfin entièrement de tes organes génitaux. _Pesta Bel, irrécupérable._

Ma-Ma-Maaah ! Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux ! _Cria presque l'énergumène en se dandinant dans tous les sens._ »

Belphegor serra les dents, ne restant pas une seconde de plus aux côtés de cette étrange personne, en l'occurrence Lussuria, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Particulièrement à cause d'hier, où encore avant hier, il ne savait même plus, mais quoi qu'il en soit, le prince était rancunier vis-à-vis de cet indicent imprévu.

**Flash-back**

« Tsch, voilà. Mais mets y un peu du tiens, VOOI ! »

Squalo tenait entre ses doigts une bouteille, censée être un médicament, à l'origine, pour le blond. Il lui montrait toute sa nonchalance, mais c'était pour obliger Bel à se soigner. Ce dernier avait été prit au dépourvu lors de l'attaque du manoir, il y a peu de temps. Bref, voilà pourquoi l'argenté se retrouvait avec une bouteille à la main, s'approchant de l'autre. Le blond, pas convaincu à boire ce liquide, fit une légère grimace et s'avança à peine.

« - Shishi.. Et si c'était du poison ? Goûtes avant, roturier. _Glissa le prince, cherchant à éviter de boire ça._

- Putain tu fais chier. _Pesta-il avant d'avaler quelques gorgées, sous ses yeux, et te lui tendre la bouteille._ Content ? Maintenant si tu bois pas, je te fais avaler de force ! »

Un léger sourire nerveux sur le visage, Belphegor s'approcha et attrapa la chose en main. Il la porta à ses lèvres, histoire d'avoir un aperçu du goût, une gorgée. Cependant, il laissa la bouteille lui échapper des mains, et dans cet acte, il la lança indirectement à la figure de Squalo, comme si les verres de bourbons ne suffisaient pas pour ses pauvres cheveux.

« - Ça m'a échappé, désolé. Ushishi. _Lança-il, un sourire vicieux sur le visage, ne faisant que mentir._

- VOOOOI ! _Gueula l'assassin en réponse._ »

Le squale laissa la bouteille à terre, et grincheux, il alla dans la salle de bain, se rincer le visage, en se retenant d'en foutre une à Bel. Pourquoi il s'était retenu d'ailleurs ? Il fit couler de l'eau, glissa une de ses mains dessous et se la passa sur le visage, avant d'attraper une serviette et s'essuyer le visage. Il redressa lentement la tête, avant de pâlir devant son reflet dans le miroir.

« M-mes.. »

Intrigué, le gardien de la tempête des Varia entra lui aussi, et fut autant étonné que l'argenté, ou plutôt, le rose, désormais. En effet, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rose. Il tourna violemment la tête vers Belphegor, qui se moquait, mais qui n'était pas mieux, en fait.

« V-Vooi... Regardes aussi tes cheveux ! »

**Fin du flash-back.**

Belphegor cligna des yeux, ses souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Et la suite, si peu. Il se souvenait d'avoir fait des choses peu catholiques avec Squalo, en raison de l'aphrodisiaque, qui accompagnait la couleur de leurs cheveux. Tout ça a cause de la bouteille, qui renfermait le liquide du punk. Celui qui avait vraiment tout prévu pour rapprocher les deux assassins, et réaliser ses fantasmes. Bien sur, ils n'avaient pas gardés leur cheveux roses, cet effet était partit après leur moment d'extase, de soulagement. Le blond lui avait même avoué ses sentiments, sur le coup. De l'autre côté, Squalo avait eu ce même flash-back, bizarrement, lors de son extinction de voix.

Retournons dans le cas présent, ou Belphegor s'était réfugié entre quelques arbres, aux sombres branchages. Une fois isolé, il posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules, un visage neutre accompagnant son action. Puis il se tourna le dos d'un coup sec, faisant craquer la plupart de ses os. Ceci lui arracha un cri de douleur affreux avant de retomber sur l'un des nombreux troncs autour de lui, reprenant son souffle. Cette fille ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé. Il releva sa main vers son visage, vers ses lèvres, léchant le bout de ses doigts, qui contenaient un liquide rougeâtre, ce sang.. Qui ne lui appartenait pas.

« … Shishishishi.. Un démon ne peut vivre correctement, aussi banalement que de simples roturiers. Désolé.. Capitaine.. _Murmura-il, ce liquide tombant sur le sol._ »

Un peu plus loin, l'argenté serrait les poings, souhaitant en foutre une bien bonne au blond, dans la gueule, trop impulsif. Et il n'avait pas tiré de leçons, du moins pas encore, de son aventure dans le bunker, aux côtés du déchu. Il leva son poing, mais s'arrêta, bloqué dans son mouvement par quelque chose lui piquait dans le dos. Non, à ce stade, c'était planté. Bel était partit, après ses méfaits. Un couteau gisait dans le corps de Squalo, faisant couler son sang tout le long de son dos. Piégé par un baiser, assassiné par ce baiser. Quelques minutes passèrent, le squale voyait Lussuria se dandiner devant lui sans s'arrêter, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton replay. Sa vision se troublait de minutes en minutes, enfermé dans un cauchemar. Il vacilla sur le côté, ne sentant plus ses forces, quand soudain, l'argenté eu une remontée. Il cracha du sang par la bouche, et retrouva sa voix, enfin. Son cri habituel résonna en pleine forêt.

« Vooo...OOOI ! »

Habituel ? Non, pas vraiment. On aurait cru avoir a faire à un Squalo agonisant, un cri qui glaça immédiatement le corps de Lussuria. Ce dernier avança près du requin, commençant à le palper devant, pour voir ses blessures.

« Mah.. Squ-chan.. Je vais vite te soigner ! »

Le gardien du soleil de la Varia avait un air inquiet, encore. Mais le squale, gardant son caractère habituel, repoussa un peu brutalement l'autre par devant, se détachant du mur. Il glissa une main dans son dos, avec difficultés. Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent un peu plus, sentant une marre de sang dans son dos, le sien. Il arriva finalement à remonter jusqu'à un couteau pointu. Serrant les dents, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et l'ôta, ce qui lui arracha complètement la peau. Il avait été enfoncé lentement, et profondément, pas comme une blessure de combat. A ce stade, Squalo savait qui était le responsable, cette arme ne pouvait qu'appartenir au soit disant prince. Et ça, putain, il ne le laisserait pas passer. Il grommela, injuria dans sa barbe, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front. L'argenté cligna des yeux, et pas gentiment.

« Pauvre chou, tu as aussi de la fièvre ! Mama Luss' va vite s'occuper de toi. _Chantonna presque l'autre._ »

Tout était dit. C'est pour ça que le Varia de la pluie se sentait plus faible que d'habitude. Mais de la fièvre, sérieusement.. Quand l'avait-il choppé ? Il laissa finalement Lussuria s'occuper de bander ses blessures, pour le soigner à la base. Et bien sur, Squalo, sauvage, même avec une fièvre de cheval, gueulait en se plaignant et tiquant.

Dans la forêt, Belphegor avait relevé la tête a l'entente du cri de cette voix si familière à ses yeux, un peu plutôt, sans afficher une quelconque expression sur son visage. Une goutte de rosée tomba sur sa joue.. Remplaçant la soit disant larme qui aurait du y tomber, mais qui bien sur ne sortit jamais. Pendant que l'argenté semblait agoniser dans le sens contraire du silence, le blond s'était un peu plus éloigné de leur position, et arriva bientôt dans une clairière. Dégagée, plus grande et moins boueuse que celle où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Pourtant, elle était légèrement plus humaine, créant un courant d'air glacial qui prit entièrement possession du corps du prince, faisant virevolter ses cheveux or dans l'horizon, et lui fouettant sauvagement le visage. Quelque chose clochait, dans l'atmosphère, dans le temps qui se dégradait toujours d'une façon étrange et imprévue. Et encore plus maintenant, le vent soufflait trop fort, les nuages s'épaississaient beaucoup trop vite, comme le début d'une tempête, alors que le soleil était revenu i peine quelques minutes.

« Ushishishi, La tempête.. Le vent violent empli de fierté, il est sans cesse au cœur des attaques. Le prince, plein de fierté ? Plutôt plein d'honneur, de volonté, de génie et de beauté. Shishishi.. Hum ? »

Le prince en question se stoppa en entendant un bruit de pas à travers les feuillages, des brindilles qui craquaient, le vent un peu plus fort d'un côté, semblant porter le poids de quelqu'un. Avant que Bel ne puisse répliquer, il se fit projeté dans un tas de boue plus loin, accompagné d'une silhouette. Trempé de boue, il étouffait sous la puissance qu'exerçait la personne sur son col, le soulevant a peut près de 5 cm du sol. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de bataille, qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux en dessous de sa frange, prit de stupeur en remarquant de qui il s'agissait.

« T-Toi... ?! _Paniqua-il en remarquant que ce n'était pas un ennemi, mais le requin qui l'avait empoigné par le col et maltraité brusquement ainsi._ »

Mais le blond ne comprenait pas quelque chose.. Comment pouvait-il être devant lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de se faire prendre en main par le punk de la Varia ? Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se la fermer, de ne rien tenter. Il l'avait sûrement sous-estimé. C'était le cas. Normalement, Squalo devait juste avoir ses plaies bandées, et pas soignées. Normalement, il devait être à moitié à terre, fiévreux. Normalement. Mais la normalité ne faisait pas partit du vocabulaire pour décrire les membres de la Varia, ni les juger. On ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'argenté sauvage et l'homme aux cheveux verts, mais le fait est que celui-ci était ici, sur pieds.

Le regard du requin le fixait, furieux, empli d'un orgueil dévastateur, si on ajoutait à ceci une pointe de rancune. C'était le gardien de la pluie. Il regardait Bel avec mépris, sans lâcher un mot. Le retournement de situation était flagrant. Son caractère avait agit plus fort que son corps, il était passé outre ses limites, car dans sa tête, de toute manière, il ne les avait pas atteintes. Ce serait comme une insulte à son propre nom et titre, sinon. Il avança, gardant son cou entre ses doigts serrés, et cogna le blond contre un arbre derrière lui, sans retenue, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Même un craquement retenti dans cet espace, jusqu'aux oreilles du requin qui continuait. Non, il n'allait pas se montrer tendre, il en avait marre, il avait envie de le détruire sur le champ, pour qu'il arrête de tout perturber, de tout faire pour le rendre malade et fou. Il cracha du sang, forçant, et ce dernier atterrit sur une partie du visage de l'autre.

« T'es un sale merdeux.. Je veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi, restes LOIN, maintenant. Tu peux toujours crever, si t'as envie. »

Squalo le jeta à terre, comme si il n'était qu'une vulgaire branche, et appuya son pied sur son visage, l'enfonçant dans un coin de boue. Il avait réagit au quart de tour, il avait craqué cette fois, et même voir le blond suffoquer dans cette chose visqueuse ne lui fit rien. Même entendre sa colonne vertébrale, qui à l'heure actuelle, était sûrement en miettes. L'argenté le laissa en plan, reprenant la route du manoir, avec encore pleins de problèmes sur le dos. Quand le prince ouvrit enfin les yeux, le capitaine ne se trouvait déjà plus ici. Il avait été laissé à l'abandon, dans cette parie déserte de la forêt, proche de leur Q.G principal. Il contracta ses mains sur le sol, serrant la terre boueuse qui s'y trouvait.

« P-Putain.. Q-quel con... _Murmura-il entre deux gémissements, alors que le vent s'estompait peu à peu autour de lui. _»

Les yeux du jeune adolescent se mirent à s'ouvrir un peu plus grandement, sous la vue d'une brume devenant de plus en plus épaisse au fil des secondes. Elle cachait complètement le paysage se trouvant autour de lui, dans cette couche de mensonges. Une brume ? Et une présence.. Qu'il connaissait.


	4. Retour à la normale ?

**Retour à la normale ?**

La brume qui s'était formée autour du corps à terre de Belphegor se renforçait, indiquant que quelque chose approchait, c'était certain. Et le prince, en ce moment même, avait des allures qu'on pouvait qualifier de pathétiques, dans un sale état. Il suffoqua quelques minutes avant qu'une petite voix ne vienne le sortir de ses songes morbides.

« - Belphegor...

- ... »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers l'horizon, remarquant une petite silhouette planer jusqu'à lui, parmi la fumée. Une silhouette de bébé qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Maintenant, la brume, tout ça, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, ou presque. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

« Ma...Mammon.. _Soupira le prince déchu, un fin sourire venant étirer ses lèvres ensanglantées._ »

Il releva peu à peu son corps, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de son cœur, malgré ses yeux qui restaient malheureusement toujours aussi neutres et vides de sentiments. Le bébé arriva près de lui, regardant son état misérable de haut, pour ne jamais l'avoir vu ainsi, aussi effacé, sans vie et aussi faible de la sorte, de toute sa carrière au sein de la Varia. Sans compter cette bagarre, la plus violente de toutes entre les deux assassins. Ces derniers se connaissaient depuis maintenant 8 ans, d'après ses informations confidentielles, qu'il avait récupéré contre une belle somme d'argent. Bel s'avança vers lui, à quatre pattes sous la faiblesse de ces os, comme un animal en manque d'attention ou d'affection.. Pathétique. Cette vision était vraiment pathétique pour l'Arcobaleno, qui éprouvait de la pitié pour ces actes démesurés en temps normal, même si il était vrai que le blond entretenait une très bonne relation avec le bébé.

« M-Mammon... _Lâcha-il avant de tomber soudainement en avant, rattrapé par des bras noir ne se trouvant pas là auparavant._ »

Le prince se retrouvait plongé dans des bras, dans la consolation d'un corps illusoire d'une personne qui venait de faire son apparition pour le recueillir. Une capuche voilait le visage de l'inconnu, un long manteau noir recouvrait son corps, et quelques marques plus distinctes et violettes étaient imprimées sur ses joues.. Oui, Viper venait de reprendre sa forme humaine originelle, une illusion qui paraissait si réelle. Il tenait dans ses bras le corps presque sans vie d'un héritier déchu depuis son enfance. A genoux sur le sol, il passa une main dans les cheveux or du blond, comme pour le réconforter. Bel se sentait si bien dans ces bras, mais son regard embrumé de sang et de transpiration ne pu lui faire voir entièrement le visage de celui qui l'apaisait ainsi. Bercé d'illusions, le jeune garçon s'endormit presque dans ses bras, ou plutôt, il s'évanouit dans un mirage paisible, ne faisant même plus la part entre le vrai et le faux. Il était juste épuisé, et régnait partout ce sentiment de tendresse qu'il ne connaissait plus, mais le prince en profitait un maximum.

D'un autre côté, Squalo semblait de retour au manoir. Il avait volontairement rouvert ses blessures, de nouveau, en allant foutre une raclée au blond. Peut-être qu'en prenant un peu de recul, il aurait regretté une partie de ses actes, mais pour le moment il avait les pensées occupées à autre chose. Donc, sans se soucier de ceci dans l'instant présent, il porta son regard aux alentours de la grande demeure, paraissant encore plus vide que tout à l'heure, et c'était vrai. Mais Lussuria n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Ce dernier était juste en train exécuter quelques directives du requin, marquant avec des traces rouges la porte du bunker. L'argenté s'avança, n'ayant vu que Levi pour le moment, en train de donner des ordres à ses sous-fifres. Ce qui faisait pitié au squale, d'ailleurs, à se prendre des airs ainsi pour finalement finir comme paillasson au boss. Il ne valait pas mieux que les quelques hommes de basse catégorie qu'il commandait. Soupirant, Squalo entra par la porte défoncée qui n'avait plus lieu d'être, sous le regard étonné des autres larbins. Et même du gardien de la foudre, sur le coup. Il se dirigea dans la salle de soins de Lussuria, communément appelée infirmerie, pour s'occuper lui même de ses blessures. Et il se dépêchait, grimaçant en se souvenant des mains de l'autre posées sur son corps. Il les avait en horreur depuis.. et bien la première fois. Leur rencontre, qui remontait à longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être nostalgique. L'argenté eu du mal avec sa plaie dans le dos, bien au milieu, alors finalement il du attendre que le gardien du soleil revienne. Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la pièce, une veine rouge sur la tempe mais apparemment en meilleur forme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait par la suite rendu dans sa chambre, mais vu l'état de cette dernière, pas la peine. Il aurait plus intérêt à aller se reposer dans l'herbe du jardin. Passant devant le bureau de Xanxus, une voix glaciale l'interpella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là déchet ? Et la mission ? »

...Prévisible. Squalo soupira, ne le cachant pas, et entra dans le bureau, pour lui expliquer la situation. Du moins, essayer. Au final il se prit la moitié du mobilier dans la gueule, le boss ne croyant pas vraiment pour ne pas dire pas du tout, à son histoire.

« VOOOI ! Je le savais. Putain de boss.. De toute façon, la mission, maintenant, elle ATTENDRA ! _Cracha-il, en sortant vite du bureau._ »

Il n'était pas con au point de rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce, après s'être reçu des meubles. Sinon, il aurait mangé une flamme de la colère pour compléter. C'était le cinéma habituel, à croire que cela ne cesserait jamais. Il descendit les escaliers, cherchant Mammon, pour les frais, pour discuter de l'administration, encore, même si ça lui cassait franchement les bijoux de famille. Car de toute façon, ce n'était pas Xanxus qui allait se bouger le cul pour ça. Ne trouvant pas le bébé, il sortit dans le jardin du manoir, d'un côté tranquille, pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, comme prévu. Le jeune homme bruyant avait besoin d'un moment de calme. Son regard en apparence froid et sérieux se posa sur son bas ventre, longuement. Il souleva son haut, pas pour faire un strip-tease ou autre à la verdure mais posa sa main dessus. Puis finalement, il trouva ça ridicule et souffla. Il n'avait même pas directement réagit à ce qu'il venait de voir, avant de poser son membre sur sa peau : une marque, comme celle de Belphegor. Une marque de main, non humaine, et comme gravée à jamais. Une brise passa, et l'argenté remit son haut en place, glissant sur le côté. Il était bien, là, pendant quelques minutes, tranquille. Mais les mauvaises pensées revinrent en force. Il se souvint du noir, de l'intérieur, et du blond. Le truc blanc.. Il vit ses mains, sans pour autant se souvenir d'y avoir assisté. De longues mains aussi pâles que de la craie. Pas de corps, juste un pantin noir, qui ne possédait pas de bouche sur son visage. Des narines, des yeux vides, un mystère. Même avec son caractère, dans le cas présent, il ne souhaitait cela à personne, de vivre la même chose. Du moins, pas encore ? Il se demandait si les gens changeaient à jamais quand ils sortaient de cet endroit, si ils en sortaient vivants. En parlant de changement, il ne voyait pas cela comme un caractère totalement différent se forgeant, ni de nouveaux objectifs. Non, rien de tout cela. Juste une trace, une marque laissée à jamais au fond de l'âme de ces personnes, ou même sur leur corps. Le squale, automatiquement, sentant une toue venir, positionna sa main devant sa bouche. En l'ôtant, il ouvrit grand les yeux, voyant du sang. Il le fixa sans détourner son regard, sans faire attention à autre chose.

Plus d'une heure était passée, désormais. Entre les branches de la forêt voisine, plus aucun son ne résonnait, ni le vent, ni les oiseaux, ni les plantes. Rien de tout cela sauf le bruit de quelques personnes présentes devant l'ancienne porte de leur cauchemars. Des hommes munit de costard-cravates ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des mafieux de première catégorie commençaient à barricader cet ancien bunker bien trop dangereux pour être laissé sans protections dans la nature boisée, près du quartier général des assassins Vongolas. Pourtant, des personnes manquaient à l'appel. Belphegor et Mammon. Ces derniers ne se trouvaient plus au beau milieu des bois sombres, mais venaient de disparaître étrangement on ne sait ou. Et justement, un peu plus loin, dans le jardin du manoir Varia, deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de Squalo. Celui-ci, qui avait pu se reposer un minimum, car c'était sur, il n'allait pas rester pénard aussi longtemps. A la Varia, c'était demander l'impossible, surtout avec certaines personnes. Et il avait eu raison, sur le coup. Le soleil revint sur son corps, le faisant grimacer, avant qu'une ombre ne vienne sur lui, cachant cette lumière. Le squale aurait quand même préféré avoir tord, pour une fois. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, croyant simplement à une personne.. disons banale, un déchet, quand la voix du blond résonna.

« - Shishishi.. Alors petit requin, on prend du bon temps ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais plus voir ta sale gueu- _Se stoppa l'argenté, sans mots face à ce qu'il avait devant lui, laissant Mammon compléter à la suite._

- Tais-toi Belphegor. Je ne t'ai pas rendu comme ça pour que tu abuses de ta maturité. »

Squalo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ceux-ci se posant sur les deux personnes à ses côtés. Ce n'étaient pas ceux dont il se doutait, on aurait dit des personnes totalement différentes. Devant lui se tenait un personnage à l'allure androgyne, une capuche recouvrant le haut de son visage sauf ses cheveux violets, et un manteau recouvrant le reste de son corps. A ses côtés, se tenait un homme, les cheveux blonds et bataillés, défiants les lois de la gravité, accompagné d'un diadème plus imposant et luisant sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Tout ça avec un haut rayé de rouge et de noir, reconnaissable entre milles. Devant l'air très étonné de Squalo qui en avait oublié de respirer pendant quelques secondes, le blond à frange reprit la parole.

« - Ushishishi, j'avoue que ça fait bizarre d'être plus âgé que lui. _Lâcha-il, abaissant son corps au niveau de celui de son ancien supérieur._

- Vooi.. Bel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Vous devriez voir votre tête.. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le petit merdeux de service maintenant ? _Fit-il, un grand sourire malsain accroché au visage, sans répondre à la question de l'argenté._ »

C'était sûrement difficile à croire, mais cela était bien le Belphegor et le Mammon de dix ans dans le futur, qui se trouvaient maintenant devant lui. D'ailleurs, le nouveau Bel semblait avoir une voix un peu plus mature, mais il gardait ses étranges manières, et prenait un malin plaisir dû à ce renversement de situation. Une vengeance ? Qui sait. En tout cas, on pouvait remarquer que toutes ses blessures après cette transformation venaient de se guérir en un éclair. Laissant un léger blanc s'installer, Squalo resta doucement pensif, observant Mammon, qu'il semblait enfin avoir reconnu. Avec ses illusions, c'était sûrement possible.. Car il voyait mal le bazooka des dix ans avoir un rôle à jouer là dedans, se trouvant actuellement au Japon. Bref, il ne voyait qu'une solution possible. Après ses airs surpris, l'argenté reprit une expression déjà plus normale, contrarié. Il répondait peut-être tard, mais il avait bien entendu les dires du prince déchu qui semblait en bon état, alors il n'allait pas y aller avec des pincettes. Et de toute manière, les mots ne blessaient pas.. du moins pas physiquement. Ceux là, peut importe comment, n'allaient pas le blesser, c'était une habitude à la Varia, l'amour vache et les insultes.

« Si c'est une blague, c'est franchement CASSE-COUILLES. Tu seras toujours le merdeux de service, peu importe ton âge. VOOI ! _Gueula-il._ »

L'arcobaleno, lui, lança un regard au manoir, ne prenant pas en compte la discussion entre les deux collègues mais plutôt les frais de réparation qui allaient lui tomber dessus, même avec dix ans de plus.

« Shishishi, à quoi ça sert de t'énerver pour ça ? Ça te vieillit en plus de tes cheveux de te voir avec des traits pareils. _ Plaisanta l'assassin, alors qu'un couteau se plaça sous la gorge de l'argenté, plus rapidement que les mouvements pour riposter de ce dernier._ Détend toi, car c'est plutôt toi qui a des allures de merdes aux yeux de pas mal de monde dans le présent.. Pas vrai Mammon ?

- Probablement... _Se contenta de répondre vaguement l'illusionniste, pas dans la conversation._ »

Puis le blond ôta son couteau. Durant ce temps, l'autre ne dit rien, mais un claquement de langue contre son palet retentit bruyamment. Squalo n'était pas habitué à le voir ainsi, en fait, c'était la première fois, chose normale. Au niveau de la force, c'est vrai que c'était bien différent du gamin de seize ans. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une raison.

« C'est pas parce que t'as pris quelques centimètres que tu peux me parler comme ça, trou du cul ! VOOOI ! _Pesta l'argenté, bien vexé, en brandissant son épée devant lui, ignorant Mammon. _»

Belphegor rangea comme si de rien était son couteau dans sa poche, puis passa ses mains derrière son crâne sans perdre ce sourire qui le caractériserait encore longtemps. Pendant ce temps, la silhouette d'un autre assassin revenant de mission se fit remarqué devant le portail du manoir Varia, ce n'était autre que le gardien du soleil de l'escouade. Ce dernier était revenu après avoir mandé sous le commandement de Xanxus des hommes pour condamner à jamais la porte qui menait au cauchemardesque bunker. Certains sous-fifres qui n'étaient pourtant pas entrés dans celui-ci, avaient certifiés entendre des grognements et des filets de vents. Ils avaient même stipulés que le cadenas qui fermait le métal n'avait rien de naturel.. Ce qui les avait forcer à barricader la porte avec les fameuses chaînes de Mammon, et recouvrir celles-ci de mousse pour ne plus laisser passer ces sons, qui ne se reproduiraient plus. Donc après tout ce remue ménage, Lussuria était radicalement épuisé, bâillant à l'entrée.

« Moooo, je suis épuisé ! Quelle idée de me faire partir appeler des hommes à plus d'un kilomètre d'ici... _Lança la voix aiguë du Varia, avant de s'arrêter._ »

Le regard de l'homme aux cheveux verts se posa sur les personnes en face de lui, cependant, son regard s'arrêta presque automatiquement et immédiatement sur Belphegor. Un cri tout aussi aiguë résonna soudain, surprenant l'argenté qui tiquait. Lussuria s'approcha de la petite bande, en se concentrant uniquement sur le blond. Il se dandinait, l'observant sous tous les angles possibles, un peu trop près, allant même jusqu'à le toucher à certains endroits. L'argenté, les sourcils froncés, reprit un air froid. En voyant la scène devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de claquer sa main contre son front. Mais plus le gardien du soleil faisait l'euphorique, plus le squale commençait à lui lancer un regard noir. Terriblement amer et noir. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que le blond, malgré un sourire et rire nerveux, n'appréciant pas tout ça, ne faisait rien pour se retirer. Pour ne pas que le spectacle ne dure plus longtemps, Squalo grogna et prit le punk par le col, le tirant plus loin, sous le regard du déchu.

« Vooi, viens ici, j'ai a te parler à propos de ce que tu sais ! _Lança-il, en utilisant l'excuse pas si fausse que ça du bunker. _»

Ceci lui permit de garder Lussuria à une bonne distance du blond. Il allait lui en parler, justement. Mais il ne voulait pas que Bel ni Mammon ni quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Il avait sa fierté, merde. Pendant ce temps, le détenteur de la flamme de la tempête observa d'un œil lointain les deux assassins, bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter. Presque concentré, il ne remarqua pas l'arcobaleno qui s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« N'oublies pas que tu as un temps limité devant toi. Si tu veux plus, il faudra me payer. _Conclu l'illusionniste. _»

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa, d'une façon discrète et mystérieuse, comme la brume, ce qui le caractérisait bien. Le prince fronça doucement les sourcils sous sa frange, ayant en vérité oublié ça, jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne le lui rappelle. Il était déjà à sec et endetté, il ne pouvait donc pas payer plus, même pour son plaisir personnel. Son attention se porta une nouvelle fois sur les deux gugusses qui continuaient de se retirer plus loin, et qu'il comptait bien aller espionner.

Squalo entraîna le punk plusieurs mètres plus loin, ou plutôt le traîna, devant supporter ses couinements de déception, pour ne pas avoir pu admirer encore plus longtemps le corps évolué du déchu. Le squale lui lança un regard noir, laissant comprendre la suite, et ce qu'il l'attendait si il ne le suivait pas. Finalement, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans un coin tranquille et vide dans le jardin du manoir. Lussuria ne se gêna pas pour faire des remarques, comme quoi Squalo était jaloux, des fantasmes pleins la tête.

« Putain Luss, t'as intérêt à bien m'écouter et fermer ta gueule ! _Pesta l'argenté, ayant enfin réussi à attirer son attention, et arrêter ses airs pervers abusés._ »

Face à une moue du gardien du soleil, Squalo croisa les bras, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Personne, ouais. C'était juste un peu avant que Belphegor n'arrive près de la scène, et donc, il ne le remarqua pas. Parlant, ou plutôt gueulant sur l'autre, sur le fait de ne pas avoir arrêté de collé au train le blond, idées perverses en tête. Cependant, il baissa d'un ton sa voix, pour éviter que tout le manoir ne soit au courant. Après ses dires, une forte brise passa, amortissant encore un peu plus les sons. Entre temps le déchu s'était glissé sur une branche plus haute, masquant sa présence. Ce dernier restait quand même loin, ainsi, il vit les bouches des deux Varia bouger, mais sans entendre la suite et la fin de leur discussion. Squalo détourna le regard, grimaçant, avec les joues presque rougies. Autant par la gêne que la colère. Il tourna les talons, n'ayant toujours pas vu celui qui les observait.

« VOOI ! Si tu tiens pas ta parole après ça je te buterais, pigé ?! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté ! »

Il s'était passé un arrangement entre les deux. L'homme aux cheveux longs n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rendit vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait prit quelques rides, à froncer encore plus et toujours les sourcils. Passant voir les sous-fifres et Mammon pour l'état du manoir, il se rendit par la suite à l'étage des chambres. Dans le jardin, le punk était rentré, laissant un calme y régner, et un prince désormais plus mature dans le doute, et la frustration. Pour y remédier, il se mit à suivre l'argenté, discrètement. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, bien sur, passant devant sa chambre sans y entrer. Il continua plutôt, approchant de celle de Lussuria, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait accepté, juste pour.. Non, il ne le dirait pas. Squalo entra, voyant le vert en train de se dandiner, un appareil photo dans les mains. Le blond reste derrière la porte, écoutant derrière, avec classe, bien sur.

« Mah, Squ-chou, alors tu es venu ! Va te mettre là bas. _Lâcha-il, pointant du doigt le lit. _»

Le requin tourna sa tête de ce côté, et manqua de déglutir. Il avait accepté de se faire prendre en photo, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des photos compromettantes. Heureusement qu'il avait placé ses règles, sinon, il n'aurait jamais accepté. Bon dieu, c'était un miracle qu'il soit déjà là.

« … Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça et je me casse ! VOOI ! »

Le superbi alla se placer sur le lit, et d'un air nonchalant, il prit une pause plus ou moins gênante, cela dépend des points de vues, fronçant les sourcil. Il leva légèrement son haut, et descendit un bout de la fermeture de son bas. Il maudissait la personne en face de lui, et remarque, il pouvait aussi se maudire, et maudire le blond. En parlant de lui, celui-ci, n'arrivant plus à percevoir des bruits nets et clairs, entra sans frapper, d'un air affreusement et faussement innocent sur le visage, un sourire collé dessus. Son regard se posa sur le squale qui tourna presque en même temps que le punk sa tête vers l'intrus. Inutile de dire qu'il manqua de s'étouffer, ne voulant surtout pas qu'on le voit ainsi, mais hélas, c'était trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ICI ?! _Gueula-il, pointant l'autre du doigt, stoppé dans sa position._ »

Il haussa un sourcil, voulant voir ce qu'il comptait faire, exactement. Bien sur, il fut surpris en voyant Belphegor pousser de force Lussuria dehors sa propre chambre, et la fermer à clef. Ceci ne manqua pas de créer un silence pesant. Squalo ne quitta pas une seule seconde du regard le prince, qui se retourna vers lui, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Ce dernier l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes, pour le gêner encore plus, et oui, il en rajoutait. Finalement, agacé, l'argenté coupa le silence. Il n'allait pas l'expliquer, mais l'autre n'allait pas non plus l'oublier.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois.. Vooi.. »

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, le blond s'approcha, forçant le squale à s'allonger sur le lit. Sauf qu'il se montra réticent, essayant de le repousser. Mais cette illusion de lui dix ans plus tard était imposante, et bien trop réelle. Il se retrouvait en dessus, pour le plus grand plaisir sadique et autre du blond qui passa un doigt sur son torse. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Bel se leva, le laissant en plan.

« Shishishi, c'est bon, le prince à compris. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez des choses à faire. »

Sur ces mots, le blond tourna les talons, ouvrant la porte en laissant le vert rentrer, étonné. Il se contenta de marcher vers la sortie, glissant négligemment les mains dans ses poches, sous le regard ahuri de l'homme aux cheveux longs. Belphegor se retrouva bien assez vite hors de vue, tournant pour continuer sa route dans le couloir. L'argenté resta bêta quelques secondes, avant de..

« VOOOOOOI ! »

Et de se lever en vitesse, foutant un vent magistral au gardien du soleil, en s'échappant. Il traça pour rattraper le blond, toujours dans cet état un peu débraillé et aguicheur. L'assassin qui sentit une présence dans son dos continua, amusé, avant que l'autre n'arrive à sa hauteur.

« Attends merdeux ! T'as RIEN VU, ok ?.. _Lâcha Squalo, se mordant doucement l'une de ses lèvres._ »

L'épéiste se retrouvait dans une mauvaise situation, et position. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'ébrute, mais il savait que Bel, lui, n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien à ce sujet, et fronça les sourcils, fixant sa frange blonde. L'homme à la frange se retourna lentement, plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa nuque, en balançant doucement sa tête en arrière avant de daigner répondre. Le blond, bien loin d'être devint, connaissait la prévisibilité de son collègue dans certaines situations, comme celle-ci. Alors derrière son sourire, il savait comment ceci allait se terminer, bien qu'ayant de la rancune, et parfois les pensées sombres, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

« Oh que si, j'ai tout vu. C'est imprimé dans la mémoire du prince, shishi. Si tu veux que j'oublie, il va falloir me convaincre. Ushishi.. J'aurais quoi en retour ? _Lança sa voix mielleuse et moqueuse._ »

Le squale écouta jusqu'au bout ses paroles, pas pour le réjouir. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté cette affaire avec Lussuria, car tout cela avait été fait dans l'intérêt du blond, et maintenant, il était dans la merde par sa faute. L'argenté n'avait qu'une envie, cracher sur sa gueule. Il réfléchit doucement à ça. Qui voulait dire proposition, voulait dire quelque chose d'avantageux pour Bel, et pas pour lui, non, sûrement pas. Pensif, il laissa trop de temps s'écouler, et le déchu commença à s'en aller, haussant les épaules en cherchant à presser l'assassin. Ce dernier, impulsif, fit brutalement résonner à travers les couloirs du manoir sa magnifique voix, qui arriva aux oreilles du fuyard.

« Dis moi ce que toi, tu veux ! _Grommela le squale, d'entre ses lèvres si usées à force de gueuler._ »

En fait, ce n'était pas ses lèvres les plus usées, mais sa gorge. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne plaisantait pas là dessus. Fronçant une énième fois les sourcils, son honneur, sa fierté, presque tout était en jeux. Sinon, il aurait réagit autrement, c'est certain. Voyant Belphegor ne pas se retourner, mais arrêté sur place, il s'approcha. Il avait oublié Lussuria qui poirotait dans sa chambre, puisque de toute manière, il ne comptait pas continuer. Voilà où il en était à cause de tout ça, ce qui n'était pas fini, alors bon, la leçon avait été comprise.

Le prince déchu resta calme. Doucement pensif, son sourire s'était effacé, repensant à certaines choses, et il souhaitait se venger envers le squale, ou plutôt.. profiter de son propre état de dominant. Après avoir longuement réfléchit en silence, il avait une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, vicieuse et sans précédents, mais le plus amusant serait de voir la tête de deux mètres de long qu'afficherait Squalo en entendant ça. Ce dernier, dans l'attente d'une réponse, repensa au bunker sans savoir pourquoi, et un sentiment étrange l'envahi quelques secondes, alors que sa main de posa naturellement sur son bas ventre, juste au niveau de la marque. Mais il soupira, sortant de ses pensées et se retrouvant perplexe face au dos de l'autre.

« Obéis moi pendant une journée entière. Tu ne devras pas te plaindre, et exécuter tout ce que je veux, ou je mets fin à notre accord, Ushishishi. »

La voix du prince résonna. Il s'était retourné vers le requin, qui releva la tête pour voir encore une fois un éventuel regard masqué sous une masse blonde de cheveux. Squalo avait eu raison de s'être imaginé les pires scénarios dans sa tête, en fait. Il fit la tête attendue, puis ouvrit la bouche, comme si il allait râler, gueuler, lui bousiller les oreilles. Mais rien n'en sortit, sauf un grognement de mécontentement. Le squale se demandait si l'illusion était réelle ou pas, si le blond ressentait les mêmes sentiments, si sa tête avait évolué ou non, si ce n'était que le corps qui avait changé. Quelle merde pour lui, dans tous les cas.

« Tsch.. … C'est d'accord. Mais crois pas que je le ferais avec plaisir, Voooi ! _Cracha doucement le requin, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. _»

Il alla par la suite se placer devant son collègue blond qui changeait encore de coté, haussant un sourcil. Entre temps ses mains remirent en place son haut débraillé, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le vois ainsi, si il oubliait plus tard. La balle était dans le camp de Belphegor, et il le savait très bien. Ce dernier affichait une expression toujours souriante et malsaine. Mais un sourire cache parfois de nombreuses choses, et un sourire.. C'est si trompeur. Le sourire en lui même, surtout celui du prince, n'était qu'un mensonge en lui même, forgé au fil des années. L'argenté s'adossa pensif contre un mur, en croisant les bras et attendant que ceci commence, les ordres. En vérité.. non, il n'était pas impatient. Il espérait que ce serait rapide, et qu'il y aurait des limites. C'était beau d'espérer. Finalement non, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, arborant un air assez froid et sérieux, aux allures exaspérées.


	5. La vérité

**Vérité.**

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, laissant un Squalo muet et agacé. Apparemment, le blond semblait vouloir le faire languir. Ce dernier tourna les talons, faisant signe au requin de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements. Ce que l'autre fit, toujours aussi muet, ou presque. Parfois, un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres, arrivant devant la porte de la chambre. Il eu à l'instant même un mauvais pressentiment, ou peut-être un dégoût, sachant que le prince commencer à le faire chier. Inévitable. Merde, il avait l'impression d'être... un chien. Voilà ce qu'il pensa lorsque Belphegor lui siffla au nez, allongé sur son lit. Le lanceur de couteaux arborait un sourire plus grand que d'habitude, surtout lorsqu'il avait le dessus, le contrôle total de la situation. Il était si bien installé sur le matelas, narguant le gardien de la pluie, qu'il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui donner un ordre. L'argenté ne voyait pas du tout ça de cet œil là, ou plutôt ne le souhaitait pas.

« - Esclave, va me chercher des fraises bien fraîches dans le frigo, ushishi.

- Je suis pas ton chien non plus ! VOOI ! _Pesta-il, montrant tout son sauvage et son attitude rebelle._ »

Jamais il ne se serait soumis entièrement à une personne, même si il n'avait pas le choix. Jamais. Il se retînt de gueuler plus que ça, tournant les talons pour descendre d'un pas lourd et assassin dans la cuisine. Une fois à destination, il piocha dans le frigo, des restes de fraises laissées par il ne savait qui. Il les mit dans un bol quelconque, puis remonta du même pas, pas pressé d'arriver en haut. Mais une fois à l'étage, il s'approcha. Au même moment, le prince déchu lui fit signe de s'approcher, de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt. Squalo n'avait qu'une envie : lui lancer le bol de fruits dans la gueule. Sa main légèrement tremblante et nerveuse en témoignait, il était frustré. Mais il fut soudain sortit de ses pensées, glissant sur un objet non identifié au sol, et s'aplatissant de moitié sur le blond. Au moins, il était pas au dessous. Cette situation, impliquant bien des sous-entendus, ne sembla pas affecter Belphegor, au contraire, cela lui donna une autre idée, voyant les fines rougeurs du squale.

« - Maintenant, nourris le prince, et avec délicatesse. _Lança-il, largement amusé, pour le moment._

- Tu peux pas les manger tout seul, bien sur... _Grommela l'épéiste._ »

Bon, un point positif ? Il gardait quelques libertés, heureusement. Cependant, les limites étaient bien présentes elles-aussi. Même si le superbi aurait voulu les enfoncer dans sa gorge, il n'aurait pas pu. Ça aurait pu foutre en l'air leur arrangement. Alors, à contre-cœur, et cela se voyait encore plus qu'avant, il prit du bout des doigts une des fraises. Il la dirigea vers la bouche de Belphegor qui l'ouvrit d'un air satisfait, rien que pour le provoquer et se moquer encore plus. Le squale dirigea le fruit vers les lèvres du couronné, et au dernier moment, celui-ci s'écrasa sur une partie de son visage. Il eut un bref sourire carnassier, pas docile pour un sou.

« Vooi, ça m'a échappé. »

Et que ce soit vrai ou pas, il avait aimé. De toute façon, c'était rien du tout une fraise dans la gueule, hein. Ça le dé-frustrait, si on peut dire, doucement, en attendant la fin. Du côté du déchu, les pensées furent assez différentes. Il le prit pour ce que c'était : un manque de docilité du requin, un fait exprès et son sourire de gloire s'effaça quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Après tout, n'avait-il pas les choses en main ? Se moquer de son sang royal était une grande insulte, qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.

« Tch, c'est fini. _Averti soudainement le blond, un goût amer en bouche pour n'avoir rien eu._ »

Aussitôt, le sourire jusqu'à présent fier de Squalo s'effaça de la même manière. Bon, il l'avait cherché, mais à la base c'était l'autre assassin qui lui cassait les couilles et profitait un peu trop de la situation. Il fronça doucement les sourcils, ayant encore tout gâché, c'est ça ? D'un coup, Belphegor l'attrapa et le fit tourner sur le matelas, pour que lui même se retrouve au dessous. Avec son corps actuel, même illusoire, il n'eut aucun soucis. Basculant en arrière, l'argenté n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber. Ne pas oublier la raison de cette chose. Surtout pas. C'est qu'il y avait quelque chose en jeu, important pour lui, même si pour le prince c'était qu'un simple amusement. Il se rendit compte à cet instant, que le Varia de la tempête était facilement irritable. Confirmation directe. Belphegor, observa l'animal en face de lui grimacer, et décida d'approcher son visage, suffisamment près pour lui donner envie, et suffisamment loin pour le frustrer, lui coupant en quelques sorte l'herbe sous les pieds. Le bout de fraise plus tôt écrasé glissa lentement de sa joue et atterrit sur celle du squale qui se décida à répliquer, enfin. Malgré la forte boule coincée dans sa gorge, et un peu de gêne soudaine.

« - Tu te vexes pour si peu, c'est pas ma faute. VOOI, t'as pas intérêt a... ! _Clama-il, observant la couronne de son opposant, ses cheveux, enfin à peu près tout sauf son regard, l'évitant le plus possible._

- Passons au plan B, dans ce cas, shishi. »

Le prince, rapide dans ses gestes, attrapa une fraise dans le bol, et la glissa de moitié dans sa bouche, avant de revenir dangereusement vers Squalo qui manqua de s'étrangler par manque de temps de réaction. Leur lèvres se collèrent sans attendre puis leur bouche respective s'ouvrit. Entraîné, l'argenté, le souffle court, avala une partie de la baie. Ce goût se mélangea bien assez vite a de la salive, celle du blond qui voulait prendre sans pitié les devants. Le baiser fût différent des autres fois, des courtes et brèves autres fois. Lorsque ceci s'arrêta, il ré-ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé instinctivement pour voir son visage, reprenant son souffle. Le visage, le magnifique visage de se prince aux allures royales ou timbrées, à voir. Sa belle face qui donnait envie au requin de la démolir. Juste parce que là, il était énervé, d'être encore en dessous. Mais une partie au fond de lui criait et hurlait même que la personne en face de lui avait un charme digne de son rang et bon dieu, qu'il était bandant sous cette forme. Peu importe, pour le moment il resta immobile. Pourquoi Belphegor n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure ? Pour le faire payer ? Lui faire des fausses peur vis-à-vis de leur arrangement ? Celui-ci tenait encore au moins, il l'espérait. Le prince eut un sourire tellement sadique et pervers que l'autre en haut des frissons, grimaçant fortement.

« T'as pas intérêt à utiliser ton plan C enfoiré. »

Il n'imaginait même pas la suite du plan B. Si il y pensait, il allait virer au rouge, et il n'aimait pas quand il ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions. Sur le coup, Bel ricana, laissant échapper un nouveau rire et ouvrit sa bouche, la pointant du doigt. Squalo prit une nouvelle fois un fruit rouge entre ses doigts, la menant devant les lèvres du Varia. Mais cette fois, il s'arrêta devant celles-ci, pas vraiment décidé à lui offrir si facilement. Quel jeux stupide. Ce fût la limite pour le blond qui abandonna son propre jeu, et se leva, avant de quitter la chambre sans dire un mot. De l'agacement se lut sur son visage, avant qu'il ne parte, laissant le squale face à lui même. Merde. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Pensa l'épéiste, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas... surtout car depuis le bunker, ses sentiments étaient embrouillés. Et si on y pense, même avant. En temps normal, il aurait cherché à rattraper Belphegor, encore pour cette histoire de tout à l'heure.. mais non. Il ne fit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça, mais il était sûr que l'autre n'irait pas ébruiter cette histoire. A la base, il se doutait que le blond voulait simplement quelque chose pour le faire marcher, un faux appui. Et si ce dernier était partit, c'était agacé par le manque de coopération du capitaine, et par manque de temps. Il le gaspillait, pour des trucs inutiles, mais il en voulait fortement au squale, c'était sans dire. L'abandon soudain l'avait tout de même surpris, et pas qu'un peu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Squalo, fatigué surtout mentalement par cette suite répétitive d'événements, se laissa retomber sur le lit du prince, soupirant. La fraise suivit le mouvement, tâchant simplement ses draps. Sa main remonta jusqu'à son front, trouvant refuge. Quand il essayait de savoir ce que Bel représentait vraiment pour lui, ce qu'il était, son cerveau semblait faire un blocage sévère, et des insultes venaient se placer dans la case des réponses. Bientôt, il se mit à repenser au bunker, à cette saleté de gamine et ses paroles. Liar... Un mensonge. Qui se mentait à lui même désormais ? Qui ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face des yeux ? Depuis peu, le squale se rapprochait du lanceur de couteaux, il en était conscient. Physiquement, c'était un jeu sans fin. Et sentimentalement, rebelote, blocage. Était-ce une sorte de fierté mal placée qui bloquait ça ? Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, sa vie se résumait aux combats, évoluer, un but, quelque chose pour laquelle se battre, et vivre. Depuis toujours, se surpasser. Ces temps-ci, ce n'était plus trop ça. Il ne se souvenait plus de quand tout ceci avait commencé à dégénérer. Squalo eu une nausée sans prévenir, et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il ne se passa rien, sauf un toussotement, laissant encore une fois du sang au creux de sa main.

« Vooi... Encore ? C'est quoi cette merde ? »

Il se leva mollement du lit, essuyant sa main, doucement affaibli. Comme un coup de barre frappant d'un coup. L'argenté lâcha un soupire monumental, souhaitant finalement partir à la recherche de Bel. En fait, valait mieux éviter qu'il fasse une connerie, encore. Et il n'eut pas besoin d'aller chercher bien loin. A peine sortit du couloir, il le vit, vers la fenêtre du fond. Il s'approcha, attendant que le blond réagisse à sa présence et se retourne. Celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir, pourtant bien conscient de la présence du squale dans son dos. Qui devait des explications à qui, en fait ? Le jeu était fini, et c'est pas ça qui allait déplaire au requin détestant être soumis, au contraire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Squalo se doutait que Belphegor l'avait senti, mais que pour une certaine raison, il l'ignorait royalement. Alors ce fut à lui de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu peux me le dire ? _Lâcha-il, d'une voix bizarrement adoucie. Moins brutale qu'avant, causée par une saleté de mal de gorge._ »

Attendez. Un peu plus et on aurait carrément entendu de l'inquiétude dans ses paroles. Enfin... Voir le blond aussi différent, instable de jours en jours, c'est bien que quelque chose clochait, bordel. Toujours aucune réponse, Belphegor stagnant sur place tel un piquet. Soupirant, superbi serra fort l'un de ses poings, presque jusqu'au sang, et le laissa finalement en plan, juste après l'avoir prévenu.

« Gardes ta langue pour tout à l'heure, sinon je te la ferais bouffer, Vooi ! Je reviens, je dois vérifier un truc au b-.. Vérifier un truc. Restes en dehors de ça ! _Prévint-il, sérieux._ »

Il sortit du couloir, arrivant aux escaliers. Il les descendit, puis passa à la cuisine prendre discrètement des cachets avant de partir. Sans prévenir, ce n'était pas utile, pensa-il, le bunker n'était pas si loin que ça. Et oui, c'était là qu'il retournait. Dire qu'il avait failli gaffer devant le prince dans son état suspect, c'était pas cool du tout. Et voilà, il s'inquiétait encore, toutes ses pensées tournées vers lui. Une fois arrivé à son but, il aperçu quelques sous-fifres, finissant de s'occuper de la zone. Squalo n'était pas en super état. Ce n'était pas suicidaire, non, il allait prendre ses précautions. Même en sachant cela, il ravala sa salive.

« - Ouvrez la porte, kasuga !

- M-mais Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas, c'est tout simplement sui-

- Ta gueule, je sais ce que je fais merdeux. T'as plutôt intérêt à m'ouvrir cette maudite porte ! _Pesta l'argenté, en s'approchant et virant d'un coup brutal l'un des hommes._ »

Il attendit que l'autre, ayant vu cette scène, se presse d'ôter la chaîne de Mammon. On se demandait si il était plus apeuré par le capitaine que par ce qu'il se cachait là dedans. Il donna quelques instructions aux sous-fifres restants, posant sa main sur la porte glaciale du bunker. Rien ne se passa, c'était étrange. Il aurait pensé à des bruits, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore dehors. Finalement, après quelques minutes pensif, il l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Inutile de préciser qu'il fut encore plus prudent que la première fois, conscient du danger. A peine avança-il de quelques pas que la porte se referma derrière lui, prévisible mais Squalo ne se fit pas prier pour avaler de travers sa salive. Il fit encore un mètre ou deux, arrivant au milieu du premier escalier, mais ne put aller plus loin. Il brandit son épée bien en avant, se collant dos au mur, loin de la rembarre et du vide, avec des frissons tout le long de sa nuque, et plus profond encore. Là, oubliant son mal de gorge et tout autre chose incapacitante, il se fit entendre. D'une voix frôlant le brutal, sans pour autant être agressive. Il dû inspirer profondément et longuement avant que les mots ne sortent d'entre ses lèvres refroidies.

« VOOOooi ! Gamine, je sais que t'es là ! »

Toujours rien. Pas un seul bruit, pas un seul craquement, cri ou rire, juste le vide total. Un courant d'air, du vent passant comme dans une cage d'aération se fit seulement entendre, pendant quelques longues minutes d'attendre. C'était pas possible. Maintenant qu'il venait chercher cette chose, elle avait le culot de se cacher ?

« Putain... Je veux savoir qui est vraiment Bel pour moi ! _Avoua-il finalement sans passer par quatre chemins._ »

C'est à ce moment, comme par hasard, qu'un bruit sourd résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, provenant des mystérieuses profondeurs. Une sorte de tremblement, qui surpris Squalo. Juste après avoir perdu son équilibre, et l'avoir retrouvé, une ombre blanche pas méconnue passa devant lui, accompagné d'un rire sadique. Pourquoi cette vision glaçant le sang lui rappelait les manières sadique du prince ?... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à comparer, pas avec ça. Le visage de l'argenté devint violent, alors qu'il se mit à agiter son épée dans tous les sens autour de lui, même si contrer cette chose ainsi était impossible. Le rire sadique et glacial de la gamine résonna soudain, et sa silhouette diforme se déplaça sous les yeux du requin. Difficile de rester stoïque face à ça, après tout, pourtant l'argenté faisait le maximum pour garder un minimum de son calme.. pour le moment. Son regard se dirigea sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, puis.. sur un mur. Un mur, non, impossible ! A cet endroit, il y avait la porte de bunker quelques instants plus tôt, il le savait. La porte n'avait pas pu se volatiliser, sans prévenir, non, non ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion, de ses propres peurs, révélées au grand jour. Un lourd silence vint se placer, avant que le rire psychopathe ne recommence. La voix de la fillette se décida enfin à parler.

« Hihi, c'est trop tard, menteur, menteur. Il est... mort, mort. _Ricana-elle, à la manière d'une folle frustrée mais aussi sûre de ses propos._ »

Croire une folle est-il bon ? Encore plus si celle-ci n'est pas une humaine, du peu que l'ont sait ? Squalo eu la tête qui tourne, et tomba à genoux sans prévenir, le paysage autour de lui se déformant sans qu'il puisse contrer ce mauvais sort. Il put entendre des battements de cœur lents dans son cerveau, de plus en plus lents jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son torse, mais ce n'était pas le sien qui avait fait ce bruit. Et ça continuait, en boucle. Il réalisa seulement après les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, son visage se décomposant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

Pour toute réponse, la voix répondit exactement la même chose que plus tôt, simplement plus fort et accentuant les faits. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'entendre le mot mort parlant de lui... de, oui, c'était bien à la même personne qu'il pensait. L'argenté n'était pas simple d'esprit, il savait que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.. Non, il n'y croyait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa soudain lentement, tenu à l'aide d'une main grâce à la paroi. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, tout comme ses battements de cœur.

« Je te crois pas, sale gamine... Il a pas pu crever, c'est pas son genre. »

Il l'avait laissé dans le manoir, tranquille, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que le blond soit mort. Voilà sur quoi il se fixait.

Pendant ce temps, plus loin, sur la falaise la plus proche du manoir, une ombre marchait sans se presser. Un jeune blond, aux allures princières et démoniaques, chacun avait sa propre vision des choses à son sujet. Mais lui même, il était troublé, sûrement au point d'être ici. Comment un être peut il basculer ainsi dans la démence ? La gamine l'avait bien amoché. Physiquement bien sur, mais le plus profond se trouvait dans le mental, et même l'argenté n'avait pas subit autant que lui. Cette fillette avait ouvert la porte séparant le peu de contrôle sur sa folie, de la réalité, c'était bien ça, non ? Le peu de contrôle de ses instincts sanglants, et ce depuis sa naissance. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord, un sourire incertain mais vrai sur le visage.

« C'est marrant, comme la vie peut être si fragile. En un rien de temps, un geste, tout pourrait être terminé, ushishi. »

Il écarta les bras, profitant d'un fort courant d'air passant sur tout son corps, et faisant voleter sa frange au passage. Il était vraiment au bord du gouffre. Il leva un de ses pieds, sans regarder le vide, se sentant voler. Oui, c'était bien cette sensation, il se sentait libre et léger, appréciant cette sensation. Un moment agréable en soi, dans sa tête.

De retour au bunker, le rire éclatant de la fille s'arrêta d'un coup, et soudainement, Squalo cru sentir que quelqu'un parlait à son oreille. Un murmure résonna à l'intérieur de cette dernière. « _Quel imbécile tu fais. C'est toi qui l'a tué, qui l'a mené à plonger au fond du gouffre. Hihihihi._ » Il cligna des yeux, quelque chose arrivant, oui, il le sentait. Cet endroit se résumait en un mot : la mort. Il dû fermer les yeux, quand un bruit sourd et un son strident éclatant résonna. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles, la pression était forte. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, il pu voir du sang sur ses mains, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il redressa sa tête, se trouvant dans le noir le plus absolu. Pas d'escaliers ni de mur, non, il reposait juste au milieu d'un noir sans fin. C'était dans sa tête ? Oui, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir. Le squale resta muet, n'ayant pas eu le temps de lâcher quelque chose, il fallait d'abord qu'il avale la nouvelle, tout ça. La gamine l'avait bien compris, cette chose, ce monstre qui dort, vu qu'elle contrôlait la situation. C'était son but. Elle fit défiler dans le cerveau de l'épéiste des images sombres, où il perçu le corps de Belphegor tomber d'un gouffre, chuter dans le vide, et la fin. Son corps, sans vie, en bas. Il aurait pu ne pas y croire... si il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Mais c'était tout près du manoir. Le corps de l'argenté ne bougeait plus, immobile. N'importe quel humain normalement constitué, ou même au dessus de ça, n'aurait pas trouvé à répondre immédiatement. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, son esprit s'étant vidé d'un coup. La fille, elle, ne se gênait pas pour continuer. Non, elle n'embêta pas le squale avec ses paroles, mais fit apparaître comme une.. illusion, devant ses yeux. Devant Squalo, une ombre s'approcha, ses pas résonnant légèrement sur le sol. Il cru rêver quand il aperçu le blond approcher, du moins cette chose avec son apparence. Soudain, elle l'écrasa par terre de son pied, profitant de son état actuel.

« Shishi, tu m'as tué, mais tu devrais être content de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était elle qui parlait, mais on aurait dit Belphegor... Le squale, là, n'arrivait plus à faire la différence, assez perturbé. Merde. Il ne pouvait plus non plus bouger, comme paralysé devant quoi.. la simple vérité, non ? L'autre continua.

« Tu m'as traîné dans la boue, alors que moi au moins, j'ai assumé, shishishi... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un requin pathétique... Moi qui te croyait plus fort. »

Des paroles censées être blessantes continuèrent de résonner dans son esprit pendant plusieurs minutes, qui passaient comme des heures. Squalo se faisait amocher, encaissant les coups de pieds sur tout le corps. Mais d'un coup, après un long silence et vide de la part de l'argenté, il attrapa le pied de l'illusion, et celle-ci sembla surprise. C'était assez.

« Ta gueule, je veux plus t'entendre. Je sais que tu n'es pas Bel.. Je sais aussi ce que je ressens pour cet enfoiré. Tu penses pouvoir me détruire aussi facilement ? Putain mais crèves ! J'ai aussi ma fierté. J'aurais jamais cru que je me serais livré à un combat sans épée en main, un combat dans ma tête... Mais d'un côté, je te remercie, tu m'as peut-être ouvert les yeux sur une nouvelle chose. Maintenant, dégage merdeuse ! _Lâcha-il, le sombre de cette place cachant un peu son visage au moment de ses paroles._ »

Il repoussa le corps, l'illusion de Bel sans problèmes, qui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans le néant. « _Très bien... Hihihihi.._ » Une sorte d'ombre passa à travers Squalo, le laissant pendant un moment bizarre, avant que tout autour de lui ne revienne à la normale. Alors c'était tout ? Il avait.. gagné ? C'était fini ? Les minutes passèrent, et il pu se relever sans problèmes, retournant dans cet endroit toujours aussi lugubre et instable. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, depuis qu'il avait les idées plus claires, sa conscience lui criait d'aller vérifier quelque chose. Il observa son corps, encore amoché, bien sur, puis remonta les marches, approchant de la porte avec empressement. Avant qu'il n'ai pu l'ouvrir, une voix, un dernier soupire, résonna. « _N'oublies pas, Squalo Superbi, avant de partir d'ici, je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir. Tu as déjà dû le remarquer. Ça va empirer, c'est tout ce que tu as le droit de savoir. La suite, tu verras bien._ » Dans un rire dépassant toute humanité. Squalo en eu des sueurs froides, car il semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Il fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien, se contentant de vite sortir de cet endroit. Quelque chose fonça sur lui, dans son dos, mais l'argenté fut plus rapide, ouvrant et refermant la porte derrière lui sans attendre. Ouf. Il avait un goût amer en bouche. Les sous-fifres ouvrèrent grand les yeux en voyant leur capitaine sortir de ce lieu aussi.. mal en point. Ce dernier leur ordonna simplement de fermer l'endroit, de nouveau, et de ne laisser personne y entrer sous peine d'avoir de gros ennuis avec lui. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il se rendit à la falaise la plus proche. En chemin, il était réellement pensif, et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, inquiet, voir à la limite de l'angoisse. Bon sang, qu'allait-il encore découvrir ? Squalo arriva en haut du gouffre, ne voyant personne, à priori. Il alla jusqu'au bord, et se pencha finalement, pour découvrir un truc, en bas. Il ne sauta pas, mais fit demi tour pour emprunter un chemin menant jusqu'à destination. C'est là qu'il tomba sur ce spectacle sanglant. Les mots lui manquaient. C'est pas vrai, non... Squalo s'avança vers le corps meurtri, le fixant d'un regard absent, mais similaire d'un certain point de vue, à ceux qu'il lui lançait habituellement.

Le corps sans vie du blond reposait sur le sol, toujours celui à l'apparence du futur. Alors, il avait vraiment sauté ? L'argenté n'en revenait pas. Belphegor n'était pas suicidaire, ce n'était pas le Bel qui connaissait qui aurait fait ça. Certes, il prenait des risques et était parfois prêt à tout pour la victoire, comme lors du combat pour les bagues, mais il s'en sortait toujours. C'était lui le génie de la Varia, merde !

Quelques rapaces avaient eu le temps de venir chercher des morceaux sur sa dépouille. Mais lorsqu'un volatile recommença, l'épeiste, qui était jusqu'à présent resté calme, sortit de ses gonds et agita son épée pour chasser l'animal. D'un coup brutal, montrant toute la violence de ses sentiments.

« Putain.. Il a fallu que t'aille crever comme un chien, sans attendre que je me rende compte de ça. _Lâcha-il au corps immobile, n'espérant bien sur pas une réponse._ »

Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, et peut-être assumé, le déchu n'était plus là pour le savoir. Lui qui ne voulait aucun regret, il avait l'impression d'en avoir plus d'un, à cet instant. Mais il fut sortit de ses pensées, par une attraction étrange. Par reflex, il s'éloigna de deux pas, et observa la scène sous ses yeux. Le corps meurtri de Belphegor fut entouré d'une brume douteuse, et se liquéfia avant de disparaître entièrement sous une averse très rapide, tout sauf naturelle.

Non loin, sur une branche d'arbre, quelqu'un se tenait là, aux premières loges pour assouvir sa curiosité. Un sourire certain sur ses lèvres, des cheveux dorés éclatant, et un diadème sur la tête. Il laissa échapper un chant en Italien, puis repartit en direction opposée de l'argenté. Sa voix parvint aux oreilles de ce dernier, il avait reconnu, c'était... ! Impossible. Il se retourna sans prévenir, ne voyant personne dans les arbres.

« Bel ?! »

Squalo cligna doucement des yeux, lorsque des faibles bruits et craquements de branches dans la forêt parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Il y avait bien quelqu'un, qui commençait à s'éloigner, et il comptait bien découvrir si c'était le blond. Son corps avait disparu sans prévenir, avec son apparence de plus tard.. grâce à une flamme de la brume. C'était une illusion volontaire ou quoi ? Il penchait plus là dessus, imaginant Mammon rendre un service au Varia de la tempête, mais dans quel but ? Ou bien, la gamine était liée à tout ça depuis le début. Sans tarder, le superbi, ignorant son mal de jambe et ses blessures peu profondes, commença à suivre la trace du chanteur, jusqu'à le rattraper, dans une clairière tout sauf inconnue. Belphegor s'était arrêté. Oui, car c'était bien lui, de dos, reconnaissable entre milles. Même si il avait retrouvé sa forme du présent, à première vue. Squalo fonça sur lui, le stoppant dans sa marche pensive, et agrippant son épaule.

« Attends ! »


	6. Plaisir alcoolisé

_Notes :_ Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews (de Toxic Obscurity~), ça fait plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer ! Même de savoir que les gens passent simplement visiter/lire ma fiction.

Bon, cette fiction est déjà classée en M, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de signaler la scène de sexe qui se trouve dans ce chapitre. Je ne pense pas être très doué pour décrire ce genre de choses par écrit en dehors d'un rp.. alors pour remettre ça sous forme de fiction j'ai pris mon temps et, bref. J'espère que ça restera assez fluide, correct. Pour l'écrire, cette chanson m'a bien aidé : So long sentiment, de Celldweller. Donc, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter durant la lecture cette scène pour la rendre meilleure, si ça vous tente.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Plaisir alcoolisé.**

« Attends ! »

Face au manque de réaction de Belphegor, l'argenté le retourna soudainement, pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui et qu'il puisse espérer voir de nouveau son visage. Ah, dire qu'il détestait ce genre de moments. Le blond semblait absent.. Mais Squalo ne lâcha pas son épaule, ne voulant pas le laisser partir à nouveau. Sa fausse main, son épée, elle était bien tranquille, attendant le long de son corps, et il ne comptait pas s'en servir contre lui. Par contre, il ne pu s'empêcher de frapper le déchu au visage.

« Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, sérieusement ?! T'avais pas à aller crever comme ça, illusion ou pas ! T'avais pas à me montrer ça, juste au moment ou j'ai.. réalisé ! »

Sauf que, le prince, lui, n'était pas d'humeur. Il semblait différent, comme si il revenait réellement d'entre les morts. Des regrets ? Son regard, il en aurait montré des tonnes, surtout celui d'être encore en vie. Encore une fois, ça ne ressemblait pas à Bel, tout comme son air froid, presque glacial face au requin. Même pas un sourire ? Allez quoi, rien qu'un petit, Squalo aurait préféré, même si c'était moqueur. Ce dernier, bien qu'il soit content et soulagé qu'il soit en vie devant lui, se demandait si à ce prix, ça en valait la peine, il n'était plus lui même. Les minutes défilèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à redresser sa tête, haussant un sourcil quand finalement, il fut accusé.

« Ah, parce que tu t'en préoccupe, de voir le prince en vie ? »

Une phrase pleine de reproches, qui résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de l'épéiste.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu crois que ça me ferais plaisir que tu crèves ? Peut-être qu'avant, il y a longtemps, je m'en serais pas vraiment pré-occupé, que tu crèves comme un chien. Mais c'était avant. VOOI, oublie ce que je viens de dire, ne recommence plus jamais, compris ?! _Répondit-il sans attendre, se stoppant en fixant le sol d'un regard probablement irrité._ »

Si le squale ne mettait pas les choses au clair directement, il avait l'impression que plus tard, et bien ce serait trop tard. Pour Belphegor, les paroles du squale ne changeaient rien, ce n'est pas de paroles dont il avait besoin, si l'autre ne le pensait pas. Il semblait vexé, si proche du Varia de la pluie mais en même temps si loin. Donc, l'argenté fit une chose que lui même n'aurait jamais cru faire. Ceci, au fond, lui donnait quelques envies de meurtre, car c'est toujours le genre de scènes qu'on retrouve dans les films à l'eau de rose, en partie. Il reposa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune blond, et préférant faire parler les actes plutôt que les mots, sa bouche rencontra la sienne. Le prince le laissa faire, répondant plutôt docilement à l'échange, et demandant le passage avec sa langue. De quoi faire taire les deux assassins pendant un instant. Quand le baiser fut rompu, le requin termina ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Ne te méprends pas. J'ai peut-être des sentiments pour toi, et je suis nouveau là dedans, mais je veux pas que ça nous rende des saints, des cœurs bleus, enfin tu vois, Vooi.. _Termina-il __finalement, regardant son amant droit dans les yeux. Enfin, droit dans sa frange._ Je suppose que tu penses la même chose ?

- Hmm... C'est pas trop tôt, ushishishi. _Lança aussitôt Bel._ »

Son rire et son sourire revenu en témoignaient, il avait retrouvé son air normal, soulageant le squale par la même occasion. Le lanceur de couteaux attendait ça depuis le début, et dans sa conscience, il se sentait soulagé, même victorieux. Ce dernier terme sonnait mieux pour lui, en vérité. Et un prince gagne toujours. Il agrandit son sourire, qui d'un coup, prit des allures plutôt perverses face à un Squalo pensif. Non, sérieusement, à quoi il pensait ? L'argenté lâcha un léger soupire satisfait, moins gêné. En même temps, c'était le plus âgé des deux, l'aîné, alors il n'allait pas se mettre à réagir comme un vulgaire soumis. Putain, ça l'aurait fait gerber. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux au même moment que Bel, il fixa un moment derrière lui, un arbre, puis reposa son regard sur le blond. Celui-ci en profita pour lui poser une question gênante.

« - Shishi, tu as déjà fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, capitaine ? Comment ça se passe ? _Questionna-il, face à l'argenté qui manqua de s'étouffer par surprise. Amusant pour le prince, oui, très._

- … Voooi.. T'es trop jeune pour ça Bel ! »

Squalo répondit, le regard ailleurs, en raclant sa gorge. Jeune ou pas, finalement, c'était pas à lui de voir, car l'âge après, c'est qu'un chiffre. L'important, c'est d'être prêt mentalement et physiquement. Le blond, si il était tout sauf innocent depuis son enfance, restait puceau. Son innocence perdue provenait de ses meurtres, un domaine bien différent. Il joua quelques instants avec une mèche de ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du requin, car il voulait vraiment quelques infos croustillantes. Seize ans, ça allait, non ? Un prince se doit de connaître plus de choses qu'un simple roturier.

Peu importe, car l'argenté se voyait mal lui expliquer, très mal, surtout maintenant. Il s'avança vers Belphegor, le prenant doucement par l'épaule pour se mettre en route, rentrer au manoir. Mais Bel refusa de le suivre, tenant fermement une mèche argentée du squale pour le stopper dans son élan.

« - Non, le prince veut savoir. Ushishi, ne me dis pas que tu es puc- _Commença-il, moqueur pour le coup. On ne le change pas._

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, va demander à Lussuria, je suis sûr que ce pervers va t'expliquer... Vooi. _Répondit l'interloqué, grimaçant soudain. _Finalement c'est pas forcément une bonne idée ! »

Bah oui. C'était quand même Lussuria dont on parlait. Il ne manquerait pas une occasion de pervertir Bel plus que de nature, donc mauvaise idée. A contrario, dans l'esprit du couronné, l'idée était idéale. Au moins, cette drag-queen servirait à quelque chose, et il en profiterait pour se venger de l'autre fois. Rancunier ? A peine, le prince voulait juste racheter son honneur.

Une fois de retour au manoir, un machin vert fluo se dandina juste sous leur yeux. Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Squalo, fatigué, gueula sur le punk inquiet avant de tracer sa route jusqu'à l'étage. Bel, lui, préféra rester sur place a côté de Lussuria, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand ses bras pour aller le serrer.. non. A la place, le blond sortit quelques uns de ses couteaux personnels comme avertissement.

« - N'approche pas, pervers, ushishi. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service à ce propos.

- Maaaa-maa, tout ce que tu veux Bel-chou ! »

Deuxième grimace de la part du déchu. Bon, il allait faire avec, même ces surnoms... frôlant le ridicule pour une personne de sang royal. Misère.

De retour aux étages supérieurs, l'argenté avait grand besoin de se reposer ! C'était sans compter sur le bon quart d'heure qu'il passa dans le bureau de Xanxus, à s'expliquer pour la mission, et le reste, inutile de faire un topo là dessus. Remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre, prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher, voilà le programme de soirée de l'argenté qui l'exécuta à la lettre, sans emmerdeurs. Une fois au lit, il repensa a Bel. Du peu qu'il se souvienne, il était resté dehors avec l'autre pervers, et se demandait si finalement il ne lui avait pas demandé conseil. Il glissa lentement, nonchalamment une main sur son visage, soupirant, puis se tourna sur le côté, prêt à s'endormir. Il dormi une bonne demi-heure et quelques minutes encore avant d'être réveillé en sursaut. Remarque, c'était pas le seul. Une musique résonna à travers tout le manoir, et.. des cris aussi. Squalo tiqua, n'ayant pas encore reconnu les deux voix des responsables, et sortit de sa chambre en caleçon, oui il avait oublié ce détail. Sur le palier, ses paroles résonnèrent jusqu'en bas, ou presque.

« C'est pas un peu fini ce boucan ?! Vous avez vu l'heure déchets ?! VOOOI ! »

Il toussa après avoir autant gueulé en étant à peine réveillé, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas crié assez fort, ce qui l'obligea à descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Ce fut le premier qui se décida à aller voir ce qui se passait, oubliant de ce fait qu'il était à moitié à poil. Et ce qu'il vit en bas... Le laissa sans voix.

Belphegor dansait en face de la chaîne radio, à moitié débraillé. Par moment, il soulevait son haut de manière provocante, sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Dans son esprit, c'était le brouillard, un nuage cachant la raison, affectant sa conscience vis à vis de ses actes. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il riait aux éclats, de manière répétée « **_Shishishishi_** », sous les encouragements de Lussuria. Squalo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce spectacle n'était pas désagréable à voir, et ça réveillait son instinct animal, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni l'endroit d'ailleurs ! A quoi il se mettait à penser ? Quand Bel se retourna du côté de l'argenté, une bouteille de Tequila à la main, tout s'éclaircit. Squalo fini sa descente, fusillant littéralement le Varia du soleil du regard.

« VOOI, Luss ! C'est toi qui lui as fait boire ça ? Depuis quand t'offres de la Tequila a un gamin de 16 ans bordel ?! »

Le mot gamin ne parvint même pas aux oreilles du jeune blond, dans son état actuel. Tout comme les pas nonchalants d'une personne descendant les escaliers.. si énervé au moment présent, si glacial, qu'il aurait pu éteindre un volcan en éruption. Et si Bel n'était pas conscient du dangereux balafré, Squalo l'était et ravala sa salive, une goutte de sueur glissant de son front. Il maudît Lussuria. Ce dernier arrêta sans aucune forme d'attente la musique, protégeant ses arrières. Au moment où l'argenté s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en emportant le lanceur de couteaux, les rôles s'inversèrent, et ce fut Bel qui le traîna plus loin, à l'abri. Une explosion retentit, provenant d'un Xanxus très mal réveillé et de mauvais poil. Le cadet des soucis des deux Varia, maintenant, installés dans un coin tranquille.

Belphegor se colla contre l'argenté dos au mur, puant l'alcool à pleine bouche. Des rires nerveux s'échappaient par moment d'entre ses fines lèvres, comblé par l'effet procuré de cette Tequila.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, shishi ?

- T'as pas vu l'heure ? Je dormais, imbécile. _Grogna doucement Squalo tandis que son souffle s'était un peu accéléré au vu de la situation._ »

Le plus jeune s'écarta quelques instants, histoire de soulever son t-shirt de manière osée, puis se dandiner contre son aîné. Il était évidant qu'il n'avait plus les idées claires, et Squalo en était conscient. Malgré tout, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, et même la fatigue ne semblait plus le gêner plus que ça. Ouais, comme par hasard. Bel s'allongea au sol, aux pieds de l'argenté qui se mit à genoux, lui passant une main sur son bout de ventre découvert.

« - Lussuria t'as bien bourré, à ce que je vois..

- Shishi...shishishishishi ! Le prince se sent tellement bien. Ne me laisse pas m'amuser tout seul. ~ »

Le déchu se retrouvait totalement livré, ouvert à toutes propositions indécentes. Son sourire était tout sauf innocent, si bien que l'argenté se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre auprès de Lussuria. Il glissa entièrement l'une de ses mains sous le haut du blond, qui rapprocha son corps du sien. Soudain, un tir résonna non loin d'ici, dans le salon. Squalo tourna la tête de l'autre côté, fronçant les sourcils, puis prit le blond dans les bras avant de l'emmener plus loin. Un couloir sombre et calme, proche de chambres d'invités vides. Ils n'avaient pratiquement jamais d'invités, ici... Ce n'est pas leur boss qui allait gentiment proposer à quelqu'un de loger dans le manoir.

Le prince alcoolisé approcha sa langue du cou du requin et le fit frémir par quelques coups de langues bien placés, accompagné d'une main perverse qui se glissa jusqu'à son entre jambe. L'excitation commençait à monter autant en lui que chez l'argenté, qui le colla contre un mur, bizarrement calme, lui piquant la bouteille de Tequila des mains.

« Vooi, j'abandonne. _Lâcha-il, buvant quelques gorgées, avant de laisser apparaître un peu plus tard un sourire carnassier._ »

Il s'apprêta à reposer doucement la bouteille au sol, quand la main de Belphegor l'arrêta et lui reprit l'objet pour finir de boire. « _**T'as pas assez bu comme ça ?**_ » « _**Non, shishi.**_ » Bah, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. Tant que le blond ne perdait pas connaissance, il pouvait finir le liquide alcoolisé, ce qu'il fit. Puis le squale le bloqua dans sa position actuelle, idéal pour ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, et lui faire lâcher la fiole. Il s'abaissa doucement pour être à sa hauteur, ne se souciant plus des plaintes plus loin. Cependant, avant que Bel n'ai le temps de faire un seul mouvement, il fut basculé sur le côté, son lobe d'oreille mordillé, lui arrachant un bruissement de surprise.

« On serait mieux ailleurs.. _Expliqua le superbi._ »

A ses mots, il poussa le blond contre la porte, puis l'ouvrit rapidement. Belphegor chuta en arrière, avant d'être rattrapé par les bras de l'argenté. Devant eux, se présentait une chambre assez sympathique, si on oublie les traces de sang sur les murs, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur la décoration, n'est-ce pas ? Un courant d'air frais traversa la pièce, procurant des frissons au squale qui grommela étrangement, cachant un bruit honteux de sa part. La main de Bel s'était doucement faufilée dans son caleçon, et il l'avait bien senti.

« Tu vas pas le regretter ? Une fois lancé, je vais te déchiqueter, sans m'arrêter. _Murmura à sa manière le squale, à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis._ »

Une faible odeur d'alcool s'échappait de l'haleine de l'épéiste, plus tout à fait sobre. Son regard était sûr, dégageant une aura que le blond n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, avec ce sourire.. oui, celui-ci, aux allures légèrement féroces, laissant entre-voir ses dents. Aussi tranchantes que des dents de requin ? Ça, le prince aurait tout le temps de vérifier plus tard. Belphegor inversa les rôles et poussa de lui même le squale sur le lit, bien que si ce dernier n'avait pas été consentant, il n'aurait pas eut toute la force nécessaire pour le faire pencher en arrière. Il s'assit sur le bas de ses jambes, profitant un instant de la vue devant lui, bien que l'alcool ne lui brouille légèrement le devant des yeux.

« - Ushishi...shishi, un vrai animal. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser diriger la danse. _Lança-il, dans un énième rire._

- Tu veux vraiment tenter le diable ? Vooi. _Répondit le squale, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant alors qu'il échangea leur position, prenant la place du dessus._ »

Ceci n'empêcha pas le prince de l'attraper par les cheveux, faiblesse du squale lorsqu'on y pensait. Il se mit à torturer son bouton de chair droit, par des mordillements qui continuèrent plus bas, sur le torse musclé de son amant se pinçant les lèvres sous la douleur. Ses doigts s'attelèrent à une autre tâche des plus intéressantes, faisant claquer l'élastique du boxer de Squalo. Il redressa sa tête, pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'il attrapa son intimité brûlante. Des mouvements lents pour commencer, des vas et viens de bas en haut, de haut en bas, s'accélérant au fil des secondes. L'argenté ferma les yeux, profitant volontairement des nouvelles connaissances du blond.. et même, il ne devait pas être si pur que ça, à l'origine. Il laissa échapper de faibles bruissement de plaisir, calant sa main valide entre le mur et la tête du déchu, puis l'autre sur son torse encore couvert, qui n'allait pas le rester. La tête penchée en arrière, Squalo râla de satisfaction, pour finalement le repousser plus profondément contre le matelas, souhaitant reprendre les devants. Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune griffa son torse, laissant perler quelques goûtes d'un liquide rouge. C'était au tour du superbi, et quelque chose lui montait à la tête. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était la tequila, le sang, ou la simple vue de cette personne en face de lui. Il captura ses lèvres, profitant du moment pour soulever son haut rayé, et le déchirer de moitié. Au moment de passer le col, la tête, l'échange se rompit, sur la vue des deux assassins torse nu. Squalo aperçu sur le torse du blondinet sa marque de naissance ainsi que toutes ses cicatrices. Il reconnu celles qu'il lui avait infligé, il y a peu. Les autres, pas vraiment, sauf celle de son cou, où son regard ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes, avant de se détourner vers un autre objectif. Sa bouche s'approcha de son torse, lorsque soudain, il fut calmé, oui.. par un faible coup de pied inattendu dans les bijoux de famille. Il fronça les sourcils, lâchant une plainte mal étouffée qui résonna à travers les couloirs plus loin. Le temps nécessaire au prince pour le retourner par surprise, massant son paquet qu'il venait pourtant de maltraiter.

« Voooooi, Abîme pas trop la marchandise, crétin.. _Se plaignit le squale, doutant que Lussuria lui ait apprit ce genre de chose en général coupe envie._ »

Squalo serra les dents, le temps que la douleur s'atténue, mais ne se priva pas, malgré sa nouvelle position, de glisser une main sur le fessier de Belphegor. Un des doigts de ce même membre appuya fortement jusqu'à retracer par dessus son pantalon la raie de ses fesses. Au même moment, le prince griffa son dos. On aurait dit un chat. La faible vue du sang, même infime avait dû réveiller certains de ses instincts cachés. Et si ceci partait d'un moment de plaisir, il virait au masochiste le plus complet, Squalo grimaçant lorsqu'il se reçu de nouvelles griffures, au coin de la joue. Il grogna, avant de reprendre un sourire sauvage. Ils étaient brutaux dans leur actions, et l'argenté se demanda si dans leur état, aller jusqu'au bout était une bonne chose.. De toute manière, avec cet esprit là, impossible de s'arrêter à moins d'être assommé. Ayant ses propres méthodes animales pour agir, l'épéiste mordit la chair de sa poitrine, y laissant une nouvelle marque, plus appropriée que la dernière fois. Bel finit tout seul de se déshabiller, bien qu'il eut l'aide volontaire de son amant pour le bas, et ôta le caleçon de celui-ci, pour le libérer de toute gêne, comme le manque d'espace procuré par un membre assez gonflé.

Le regard du squale se posa sur une bouteille d'alcool remplie sur la table de nuit, posée ici depuis le début, comme un bon ou mauvais coup du destin.. Et peut-être que ce même destin se nommait Lussuria. Sur le coup, il l'attrapa pour profiter de nouvelles gorgées, quelques gouttes rebelles glissant sur son torse, mais vite nettoyées par le Varia de la tempête. Un sourire extrêmement large sur son visage, le blond vola une gorgée de ce liquide, et l'échangea avec le squale dans un baiser envieux. Au final, l'objet glissa pour rouler sur le sol froid de la chambre. Bel s'accorda une autre chance avec le membre de son amant gueulard, le léchant de toute part. Le squale agrippa nerveusement les draps, râlant au plus profond de sa gorge. Il avait encore mal pour tout à l'heure, mais le coup était resté soft, et maintenant un prince déchu le consolait dans sa bouche. Squalo glissa au passage sa main valide à travers les cheveux dorés de l'assassin, fronçant les sourcils. Bientôt, ses bruissement ne laissèrent échapper que de la satisfaction, faisant monter en lui une bouffée de chaleur. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, et c'est pour cela qu'il retourna la situation en sa faveur. En se retournant, il appuya d'un doigt sur le torse de Bel, puis le poussa pour le faire tomber de dos sur le lit. Bien entendu, ce dernier ne resta pas bien longtemps dans cette position, retourné par le squale qui aventura sa main droite en avant. Pendant qu'il massait d'un geste stable l'intimité royale du prince, ses doigts libres de sa main voisine caressèrent son anus. Son souffle brûlant s'aplatit sur la nuque de Belphegor, souriant nerveusement même l'esprit brouillé. Il laissa échapper un cri, puis un autre, quand un doigt se fraya un passage dans son entrée rectale. Puis deux. Squalo, bien que pressé de rentrer à l'intérieur du blondinet, n'allait pas pour autant le faire sans le préparer au préalable. Il ne souhait pas le traumatiser, ou l'abuser en profitant de sa position, pas bourré à ce point. Au devant, sa main stoppa ses mouvements, remontant jusqu'à la bouche du blondinet encore plus assommé mentalement par l'alcool que tout à l'heure. Il glissa une partie de sa main dans sa bouche, le laissant suçoter ces derniers. Derrière, c'était tout autre chose. Arrachant une plainte du génie, il libéra soudain son anus, préparé pour un membre d'une autre taille. Bel pencha suffisamment sa tête en arrière, pour apercevoir le regard de son compagnon. La position qu'il avait à l'instant présent n'était pas idéale. Quand l'argenté le pénétra, il eut du mal à lâcher correctement un gémissement, d'abord de douleur, sans avaler un peu de sa salive de travers. L'autre commença des vas-et-viens mesurés, qui devinrent plus rapide au dû de son excitation actuelle. Il pensa à glisser la paume entière de sa main sur la bouche du lanceur de couteaux, par précaution, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Le bretteur n'avait pas oublié que dans ce manoir, ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Les mots avaient cessés d'être depuis le début, remplacés par des soupires, gémissements, parfois râles de plaisir provenant des deux assassins. L'alcool renforçait le sentiment de plaisir, d'extase même, mais n'empêchait le souffle de Squalo d'être de plus en plus saccadé. Belphegor fermait les yeux, mélangé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il savait que la douleur était normale la première fois, et qu'après, elle se replaçait par le plaisir, à condition que le partenaire s'y prenne bien. Là dessus, aucun problème, le requin, emporté dans un désir brûlant, connaissait les limites, même dans cet état. Il attrapa d'une main la cuisse du blondinet, comme un appui, l'autre se contentant de glisser sur sa nuque. Des gouttes de transpiration tombèrent de son front, atterrissant sur l'épaule de Bel, pour se mélanger avec les siennes. Le blond n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, prêt à jouir à tout instant. Les coups de bassin se faisaient de plus en plus forts, le squale visant la prostate de son amant. Le sentant venir, et lui aussi par la même occasion, le gardien de la pluie tourna la tête du plus jeune, lui volant un baiser. Bien que ce ne fut pas sa meilleure idée, le blondinet mordant d'un coup net sa pauvre langue en explosant. A l'unisson, ils jouirent en même temps, tâchant le mobilier le plus proche avant que Squalo ne se retire de son amant. Ce dernier rompit l'échange, avec un mal de langue certain, tandis que Bel, ayant retrouvé son sourire pervers, goutta à cette semence blanche restante sur le bout du membre de l'assassin. Mais l'argenté, épuisé, se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit, emportant l'autre dans sa chute. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, la fatigue le rattrapant plus vite que le blondinet. Lui, bien que dans le même état de somnolence, observa sous sa frange l'air apaisé et satisfait du requin, la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Il s'était déjà endormi, collé contre le torse chaud du prince, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les limbes d'un profond sommeil.

Le reste de la nuit fût tranquille et reposant. Étrangement, même la matinée, sûrement car certains se permettaient une grasse matinée, en raison du boucan d'hier soir. Squalo, dans les bras de Belphegor, se trouvait endormi comme une pierre tombale, et même ça, le soleil ne pouvait y faire grand chose. Par contre, les paroles d'un prince rêveur endormi à ses côtés le firent légèrement bouger, sans pour autant se réveiller. Ils étaient tout deux nus sur le matelas, dans des positions bizarres. De nouveau, le blondinet se mit à parler dans son sommeil, et ce fut la bonne pour le squale qui remua, plus réceptif. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières, n'ayant pas encore remarqué la présence à proximité. Un violent mal de tête vînt le torturer d'un coup, faute à la veille, et il se dû de poser une main sur son front, se redressant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la tête dans le cul, les yeux embrumés, avec une sensation étrange.

« V-vooi.. Quel est le con qui.. »

Sa tête tourna jusqu'à tomber sur le visage assoupi du blond. Là, rebelote, il cligna des yeux, descendant son regard sur une bonne partie de son corps. Sur le moment, il en oublia que respirer était utile pour vivre. Après s'être étouffé, étranglé avec sa salive, il arriva à articuler quelque chose.

« Bel ?... Tu fous quoi à poil dans mon lit au juste ?! »

Oui oui, j'ai déjà précisé qu'il avait la tête dans le brouillard, chiffonné. Il remarqua soudain que ce n'était pas SA chambre, premièrement, ni celle de Bel. Ce dernier se redressa enfin, sortit de ses rêves en grimaçant. Automatiquement, son premier reflex fut de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête vers Squalo qui semblait réfléchir. En effet, il fronça les sourcils, essayant sans succès de se rappeler. C'était vide, comme si on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, et effacé hier soir. En fait, la seule chose dont il se souvint, c'est d'un Belphegor bourré dansant dans le salon, d'un boss furax, d'un moment intime entre lui et le Varia de la tempête et.. coupé. Soudain, sa main, plus tôt positionnée sur son front, vint se placer devant sa bouche. Il avait comme des nausées, une envie de vomir plus exactement. Attends.. Il connaissait ces effets là. L'alcool ? Obligé.. mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher du regard une bouteille d'alcool et même de parler au prince déchu, se ruant dans les chiottes les plus proches.

Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune n'avait pas réagit, ayant besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de complètement sortir de son apathie. Un mal de crâne plus fort que celui du squale le prit, et même ses nausées ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il sauta presque du lit, une main sur la bouche, qu'il avait bien fait de mettre, car un gémissement honteux sortit d'entre ses lèvres, sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Une douleur aux fesses.. mélangé avec sa gueule de bois, c'était génial, vraiment. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put la douleur, à cause d'une autre urgence, et se rua dans la salle de bain où s'était réfugié Squalo.

« Vire, le prince à besoin de la place.. _Glissa-il pressé, en poussant l'argenté d'un coup de coude._ »

Il vomit dans la cuvette, pareillement que le superbi, plus tôt. Celui-ci grogna, observant Bel du coin de l'œil. Dans cette situation, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il préféra attendre que le blond redresse sa tête. Entre temps, il attrapa la serviette la plus proche, la glissant autour de sa taille, puis massa ses tempes. De toutes les rares fois où ça se produisait, Bel détestait vraiment vomir, cette sensation dans la bouche qui s'en suivait, de dégoût. La douleur à l'anus le repris de plus belle, lorsqu'il se releva entièrement.

« - Tch... J'ai mal à mon fessier royal..

- Mal... au cul ? _Répéta le squale avec son propre vocabulaire._ »

Bon, savoir que c'était Bel qui avait mal au cul et pas lui était déjà un grand soulagement pour lui. Il commençait à réaliser qu'hier soir, il y avait 95% de chance pour que lui et le blondinet aient fait l'amour... bourrés. De mieux en mieux. Belphegor, n'ayant aucun souvenir mais ses propres doutes vis à vis de la chose, changea son sourire en quelque chose de plus.. nerveux, peut-être.

« - Ushishi.. Tu ne m'as quand même pas.. ?

- C'était pas toi hier qui voulait ça ? VOOI ! Mais je me souviens plus de rien. Ça m'étonne d'avoir fait ça aussi.. comment dire, vite ! Et bourré en plus, mais à quoi je pensais ?! _Pesta-il doucement, mal à l'aise dans cette situation, face à lui._ »


	7. Suite de mission

**Suite de mission.**

Un silence pesant s'installa, avant d'être perturbé par Belphegor. Il se releva, cette position au dessus de la cuvette n'étant pas.. princière, puis haussa les épaules en sortant de la salle de bain. « Peu importe » semblait-il penser. Squalo resta surpris qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Tant mieux, hein. De son côté, il ferma la porte de la petite pièce, ayant besoin de prendre une douche.. et puisqu'il était resté ici, c'était le premier qui profiterait de l'eau chaude. Il se tourna vers la douche en mauvais état, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sans tarder, l'argenté se pencha au bord du lavabo et toussa fort, douloureusement. Il avait encore craché du sang, provenant du fond de sa gorge, de ses entrailles. Tout ça était encore lié au bunker, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas sortir de cet endroit sans y être marqué à vie, apparemment.. L'argenté se tint au bord de l'évier, l'air affaibli. Il se trouvait assez pathétique, en ce moment même. Et bien sur, comme beaucoup de personnes, surtout lui, il détestait ces moments là. Il lui fallait de l'eau. Ouvrant le robinet, il se rinça le visage à plusieurs reprises, prenant son temps. Le liquide frais coulant rinça bientôt le reste de sang qui s'échappa dans les tuyaux.

Pendant ce temps, le Varia de la tempête avait dû se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre, un simple drap couvrant son corps nu. Quelle chance de croiser personne en chemin. Il prit une douche rapide, puis changea de tenue. Des vêtements plutôt serrés, faisant ressortir son corps frêle et assez androgyne. Un long haut débraillé rayé de rouge et gris, un pantalon noir resserré, ainsi que ses éternelles bottes blanches, avec des lacets rouges. Puis il s'occupa de remettre correctement sa couronne, sur sa tête. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Squalo sortit de la douche, il se souvint qu'il était toujours à poil, avec juste une serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes. Mais ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur des habits posés sur le lit, et..

« VOOOI ? _S'étrangla le squale._ »

C'était une bonne chose, quelqu'un avait pensé à lui apporter des vêtements de rechange, enfin, ça aurait pu être idéal si ils n'étaient pas aussi.. moulants. Grognant, il s'avança pour les prendre, mais retourna se changer dans l'autre pièce, ayant une idée de qui lui avait apporté ça, ce qui était pourtant étrange de la part du blond. L'argenté n'en revenait pas qu'il allait porter une tenue pareille.. Enfilant d'abord le haut, caleçon, puis le pantalon en cuir. Il ne restait que le collier à pics.. il ne portait pas ça, lui. Ce n'était même pas ses affaires. Mais bizarrement, le squale le mit à son cou, intrigué par les goûts vestimentaires originaux du prince. Son t-shirt était quand même déchiré volontairement au niveau de son ventre, et son épaule gauche. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il tomba justement sur le déchu, attendant les bras croisés. Bel avait rajouté à sa propre tenue trois longs colliers qui lui allaient à merveille. Devant cette vision, le requin, qui râlait plus tôt pour son pantalon serré, se racla doucement la gorge.. Il devait l'avouer, le blondinet avait de bons goûts, au moins sur lui.

« - Oi, Bel, c'est vachement serré tes habits ! _Clama-il malgré tout, glissant une main dans sa chevelure._

- Shishi, le requin aime sa nouvelle tenue ? _Changea de sujet le prince, drôlement d'humeur depuis tout à l'heure._ »

Le plus jeune ricana doucement, attrapant le reste de bouteille d'hier, s'accordant une légère grimace avant de la lancer par la fenêtre. Autant dire que Squalo ne compris pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sans avoir le temps de continuer leur discussion, une tempête verte fonça sur eux. La tempête, c'était Lussuria, comme par hasard. Celui-ci semblait en bon état, mis à part un bleu qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Le punk s'était en vérité reçu l'objet sur la gueule, en s'occupant de ses plantes en bas, et intrigué, il était allé voir dans la chambre. Bien sur, la tenue du squale n'avait pas échappé à ses yeux pervers. Dommage, le superbi n'avait pas son épée sur lui mais simplement sa fausse main, sa prothèse. Il beugla littéralement, enfin moins que d'habitude, certes. C'était devenu si naturel chez lui. Le Varia aux lunettes noires palpa l'argenté sur quelques parties de son corps « _**Cette tenue te va parfaaaaartement bien Squ-chan, maaa-aah !**_ », avant que Belphegor, tiquant, ne le pousse force jusqu'à la sortie en fermant la porte.

« - Ushishi, ne nous dérange plus maintenant, roturier.#

- Vooi.. Quel casses burnes ce pervers. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous trace depuis quelques jours ! »

Squalo était bien content que l'autre ait viré Lussuria, surtout qu'il avait besoin de cracher quelque chose.. Il se dirigea faussement vers la fenêtre, dos au blondinet, et étouffa sa toux en se raclant la gorge directement après. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, depuis que ça avait commencé, pas même au gardien du soleil. Prince the ripper n'y vu que du feu, ajustant sa couronne, un œil sur l'animal en face de lui. Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup, se rappelant d'une chose importante. Hier soir, il avait discuté avec le brun pour leur mission qui tenait toujours, et il avait oublié de l'avertir de quelques détails.

« - Au fait, Bel, pour la mission, on sera en plusieurs groupes. Il n'y aura pas que nous deux. _Soupira-il en finissant sa phrase d'un regard légèrement absent._

- Hmm. »

Avant d'y aller, l'épéiste se demanda si se changer avant n'était pas mieux, vu la réaction du pervers tout à l'heure. Et puis, c'était une tenue pour le combat, ça ?! Manque de chance, vu l'heure, il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps. Appuyant ses songes, une explosion retenti à l'étage supérieur. Pas d'affolement, seulement la routine, un Xanxus énervé tirant sur des sous-fifres, ou bien Levi, ouais, la routine. Le jeune homme blond sursauta, glissant dans les bras du squale. Bien sur, il se dépêcha de faire passer ça pour autre chose qu'un accident, arborant un sourire immense. Les têtes des deux assassins se levèrent doucement vers le plafond, sachant parfaitement d'où ça venait, et que leur chef ne devait pas être de bonne humeur, pas du tout.. L'argenté était content pour une fois de ne pas être facilement trouvable, dans une chambre autre que la sienne.

« - Le prince va s'amuser à découper les roturiers rebelles en mission, ushishi. Je parie que je ferais couler plus de sang que toi. _Coupa-il, sortant le squale de ses pensées._

- Je compte bien leur faire leur fête aussi a ces merdeux ! _Compléta-il, d'un sourire carnassier en observant l'assassin dans ses bras._ »

Ils allaient y trouver ce qu'il voulaient. Du sang à faire couler pour Bel, et il espérait, des combats intéressant pour Squalo. Rien de mieux pour lui redonner la pêche, il pensait que c'était de là d'où venait son problème, sa maladie. Pourtant, au fond de lui, au plus sombre et profond de son être, il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Le blondinet se pencha vers le visage de l'épéiste dans le but d'échanger un baiser, lorsque le boss apparu soudainement, entouré d'une aura assez noire, ou froide, à voir. Le capitaine le remarqua trop tard pour se retirer de cette position, et ravala juste sa salive en grognant intérieurement.

« Bande de déchets, si dans deux minutes vous n'êtes pas devant la porte, je vous explose. _Menaça le carmin en tournant les talons, bien qu'il ait remarqué leur posture._ »

Après ses paroles, Xanxus se retira, partant à l'entrée du domaine, sans les attendre bien entendu. Un froid s'installa, une goutte de sueur glissant du front de Bel qui se détacha malicieusement.

« Vas-y sans moi, je vous rejoins dans.. dans deux secondes. VOOOI ! Putain de boss... _Râla le __squale en évitant de forcer sa voix, se dépêchant de retourner dans sa chambre pour remplacer sa prothèse par son épée._ »

Il se demandait comment le brun avait su où les trouver. Soit il était vachement fort, et qui sait, médium, soit.. c'était Lussuria qui avait tout raconté. Tout ?... Le squale ne l'espérait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait en courant les escaliers, évitant de trébucher. Et il arriva enfin devant le manoir, croyant qu'il était le dernier. Zut, bordel.. Ah non, il manquait ce déchet de Levi. Bel le savait et c'est pour ça que sur place depuis quelques minutes, croisant les bras, il se mit à doucement rire.

« Ushishishi, quel boulet. _Lança-il, alors que Levi arrivait tout juste._ »

Pas la peine pour Squalo de gueuler sur le gardien de la foudre, le balafré s'occupant de lui lancer un regard noir. Il avait de la chance, une seconde trop tard et il aurait fini comme paillasson d'extérieur. Le petit groupe monta dans la voiture, l'argenté se plaçant derrière, pile à côté du blond. Il souffla un peu, tandis que le véhicule parfait. Ils n'aurait pas pensé que ce serait si long. En trajet, la tête du prince tomba sur son épaule. Pour voir le poids qui s'était posé dessus, l'épéiste pencha la tête, apercevant sa tête endormie. Immédiatement, ses joues virèrent au rouge, voyant les têtes toutes tournées dans sa direction. Il tiqua, surtout qu'il n'avait pas une tenue confortable et très.. soft.

« - VOOOOI ! Vous voulez ma photo ?!

- Ta gueule déchet !

- ... »

Vu l'humeur du boss, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Squalo pestant pour lui-même. Le reste du trajet fut calme, les assassins n'étant pas suicidaires. L'engin s'arrêta, et l'argenté ouvrit la porte de son côté. Il allait secouer Belphegor lorsque celui-ci bondit dehors, écrasant au passage les cuisses du squale sans demander son reste. Aie, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Au final, l'argenté sortit en dernier, sous le regard persistant du blondinet. Il observa les alentours, laissant partir les autres. Sauf le lanceur de couteaux, en groupe avec le commandant en second.. et aussi son supérieur. Le plus jeune glissa ses deux mains à l'arrière de sa tête, avança, puis demanda :

« - Par où on va, capitaine ? Ushishi.

- Fais marcher ta cervelle ! _Grogna le squale, encore râleur vis à vis de tout à l'heure, mais pas méchant. Puis il soupira, d'un air déjà plus sérieux, son regard se posant sur le bout d'une grande bâtisse plus loin, ajoutant._ On va s'introduire de ce côté. Notre but est simple, exterminer ce qui reste de ces déchets ennemis, Vooi ! »

En guise de réponse, le prince déchu sortit d'ores et déjà l'un de ses couteaux, suivant le squale de prêt. Il vérifiait leurs arrières, ainsi que les siens, en route pour la vieille base ennemie. Cependant, au bout de quelques mètres, le regard du squale tomba sur l'illusionniste, aux côtés de Bel. Le pire, c'était savoir que le blondinet en était conscient et discutait même avec Mammon, parlant dans le dos de Squalo, à son sujet. Et pourquoi diable l'arcobaleno avait reprit forme humaine avec ses illusions ? Il fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout ça, pour plusieurs raisons à la fois. Il s'apprêta à gueuler, avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

« - Ce n'est pas prudent de gueuler aussi prêt de la base ennemie, Squalo. _Susurra la voix évoluée du gardien de la brume._

- Enfoiré.. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici au juste? Et les groupes ?!

- Je pourrais demander la même chose. Tu as blessé Belphegor l'autre fois, tu l'as presque tué. »

Belphegor, comme à l'écart de cette scène, se contentait d'observer les assassins avec un sourire fixe et bizarrement.. pas naturel. L'argenté, d'un autre côté, fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Mammon, d'un mauvais œil.

« On est en mission kasuga, alors fais pas chier avec ça ! _Pesta le squale, pointant son épée vers l'autre. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, autant pour le bon déroulement de la mission que le ton osé de l'avare._ »

Des bruits de combats commencèrent à se faire entendre plus loin. Quant aux trois Varia, ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme en conflit. Squalo et Mammon échangèrent des regards bisaïeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'un truc clochait ?

« Vooi Bel, parle, ris, dis un truc merde ? »

Pas de réponse. A la place, une chose surprenante se passa devant ses yeux grisonnants. L'illusionniste forma une sorte de trou noir illusoire, capturant le blond à l'intérieur. L'argenté ne sentit que trop tard ses mauvaises intentions, fonçant sur Mammon tandis que ce dernier disparaissait avec l'autre, dans des dernières paroles « _**Tu ne le mérites pas**_ », laissant le squale de mauvais poil. Là, il ne se retint pas et gueula en frappant dans le vide.

« Enfoiré de Mammon... VOOOOI ! »

Le prince déchu, caché dans une illusion, somnolait paisiblement, avec les étrangement ouverts. De la brume brouillait son cerveau, l'empêchant de se réveiller pour le moment, de réagir comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. Il fut transporté plus loin par l'arcobaleno, hors de portée du capitaine qui se trouvait désormais face à d'autres problèmes...

Squalo avait attiré l'attention de certains ennemis. Vu que les affrontements avaient commencés, ces derniers étaient sur le qui vive. Reprenant son calme un court moment, l'argenté haussa un sourcil. Dans son dos, il sentit une présence ennemie, discrète, mais bien là. Au dernier moment, sa fausse main où se trouvait son épée se retourna, faisant une rotation parfaite pour embrocher l'homme, sans se retourner. Et comme prévu, sur les côtés, sortirent des assaillants. Devant, à droite, et à gauche. Squalo recula d'un pas, pour éviter déjà une double attaque, et trancha l'ennemi de droite en deux. Les deux autres eurent malheureusement droit au même sort, ne blessant même pas l'argenté. Ce n'était que des sous-fifres.

« Bande de merdeux. »

De mauvais poil, il avança d'un pas lourd vers le bâtiment hostile, encore plus sur ses gardes. Tout était en action. Son odorat, son ouïe, et quelques autres choses. En chemin, il tendit sa main en avant, où se trouvait sa bague spéciale Varia. Il fit apparaître une flamme de la pluie, une idée en tête. Il ferma les yeux, comme si il baissait sa défense. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme, sûrement le chef des merdeux de tout à l'heure, se fit repérer, caché dans l'un des buissons. L'argenté, sur de lui, même un peu trop, fonça dessus. Cependant, l'ennemi eu le temps de se glisser dans son dos pour attaquer par derrière, en traite, et le toucher au bras. Rien de grave, juste une égratignure. Le requin attrapa la fine lame plantée dans son bras, et la retira en se retournant pour bloquer son opposant, avant de lui trancher sans pitié la tête. Bon, il s'était déjà occupé d'un groupe.. Mais il souhaitait retrouver Belphegor et surtout Mammon, au plus vite.

Le blondinet était piégé dans une illusion, qui d'un coup, devint moins douce et propice à ses songes. Soudain, à moitié réveillé et endormi, un cri lui fut arraché. Il avait l'impression qu'on pressait sa tête.. qu'on l'écrasait. Pourquoi l'arcobaleno réagissait-il ainsi ? Dans quel but se retournait-il contre les deux assassins ? Ce n'était pas son genre, même Belphegor sembla très surpris en reprenant finalement ses esprits. La douleur lancinante n'était pas prête de se calmer.

« .. P-pourquoi, Mammon ?.. _Arriva à articuler le déchu, apercevant la forme du corps adulte de l'arcobaleno._ »

Cette même personne qui l'avait protégé, et même rendu service l'autre jour. Celui même qui avait défendu le blond dans ses paroles face au squale. Il ne sut pas si il avait rêvé, mais il cru voir du regret dans l'air calme de l'illusionniste, avant de sombrer dans une douleur intérieure plus grande encore. Depuis qu'il s'était fait piéger de manière inattendue et improbable, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.. pris au piège. Et Mammon cherchait à le.. briser ?

Squalo, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la demeure, s'arrêta sans prévenir. Sa tête se pencha vers un bout de la forêt, sur sa gauche. Il semblait comme.. attiré vers cet endroit.

« Cette sensation.. »

Surpris, il cligna des yeux, puis se dirigea par là, suivant son instinct. Encore plus vigilant, il arriva finalement vers la source, pour trouver assis sur une pierre, de dos, un individu. Un ennemi, mais qui ? L'argenté l'avait déjà ressenti, sa présence, et c'était un adversaire de taille, semble-il, auquel il était tenté de se mesurer. Il y avait pensé. Son calme, rien qu'en cet instant, le prouvait, enfin, façon de voir les choses.

« C'est toi qui était là le jour où nous sommes entré dans ce bunker, je me trompe ? _Lâcha-il, sur de lui à s'en couper la deuxième main. Pauvre main..._ »

Il en était certain, et maintenant encore plus, que la pluie n'avait pas été naturelle, tout concordait. Sans répondre, le questionné, se retourna lentement, faisant face à l'argenté qui brandit son épée. Le combat était inévitable, et l'ennemi semblait aussi intéressé, comme si il n'attendait que ça, le moment de leur rencontre. Cependant, face à cet adversaire, l'épéiste n'avait pas les pensées fixées sur le blond ni l'autre, il devait se vider la tête pour ne pas être distrait. Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et leur regard se croisa. Pour le commandant en second, une envie forte, plus brûlante résonnait en lui, et il sourit. Pas besoin de paroles, dans ce moment là. Un grand courant d'air passa, à travers les arbres, pour laisser par la suite résonner dans toute cette étendue un bruit de fer, deux lames se rencontrant. C'était étrange, cela rappelait certaines choses, des souvenirs inoubliables pour le bretteur. Son adversaire avait pour arme une dague, en plus de ses illusions. Et ça, il l'avait senti toute suite, ce ne serait pas un opposant facile. Le combat débuta, d'un niveau moyen au début, le temps de laisser à chaque combattant le temps de cerner l'autre. Les minutes passaient, chacun des deux hommes échangeant des coups avec ardeur. Mais la fatigue se fit doucement ressentir. Squalo n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme, cependant, il avait une volonté en fer, et il ne comptait pas abandonner. L'argenté n'avait pas eu un tel affrontement digne de ce nom depuis longtemps. Un grondement de tonnerre retenti, et la pluie se mit à couler en grande quantité. Le bretteur et le brun étaient à peine essoufflés, avec à peu près les mêmes blessures de chaque côté. Cependant, le squale était perplexe. Son ennemi n'avait pas encore utilisé une quelconque illusion, et ceci le fit réagir au même moment que son attaque.

« Vooi, t'es si sûr de gagner au point de pas combattre à fond ?! _Lança-il, un sourire carnassier combatif sur la face._ »

Le terrain pluvieux l'arrangeait bien. Il brandit son épée devant lui, courant vers son adversaire resté en plan. Il tranchait presque l'eau avec son arme, l'arrachant, la découpant violemment en chargeant vers l'avant.

« _Scontro di Squalo !_ »

Ayant prévu de contre attaquer, l'ennemi esquiva de moitié l'assaut, en créant enfin une illusion pour embrouiller le squale. Ils semblaient passés aux choses sérieuses, pour ne pas déplaire à ce dernier. Une illusion en traître, encore. L'épée de l'argenté, sa botte secrète, se retourna en arrière, pour contrer une quelconque attaque mal placée au niveau de ses arrières. Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa son regard scruter devant lui, quand soudain une remontée acide le déconcentra. Une remontée de sang, plus exactement. Il toussa, cracha du sang, profitable à son adversaire pour toucher un point sensible, près d'un organe vital. « _Merde_ » cracha le squale d'entre ses lèvres ensanglantées, posant sa main valide sur sa blessure. De peu, il aurait pu chuter sur les genoux, mais il se rattrapa, prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Son ennemi, bien qu'avantagé sur le coup, était également blessé. Ils furent de nouveau face à face, c'était comme si la prochaine attaque déterminerait le vainqueur. La pluie continuait de couler sur le champ de bataille déjà bien sanglant, couvert de cicatrices, même invisibles, qui resteraient là à jamais. Loin de l'agitation causée par les autres Varia et de leur propre combat, un autre affrontement allait prendre fin, d'ici peu. Une goutte tomba du ciel, atterrissant sur la joue du squale. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher sa peau, que ce dernier fonçait déjà sur son ennemi, esquivant de vulgaires clones illusoires autour de lui. Ces clones n'avaient pas d'apparence en particulier, sauf parfois la sienne, mais il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Il aurait été plus utile pour l'illusionniste d'utiliser des clones de sa propre personne, non ? C'était douteux. Après avoir tranché les clones retournant à l'état liquide, Squalo arriva à la hauteur du brun, enfonçant à plusieurs reprises son épée vers l'avant, entourée d'une flamme bleuté, comme si il mastiquait l'air autour de lui.

« _Zanna di Squalo !_ »

Sa vitesse aurait certainement été plus grande sans cette fatigue et cette maladie qui consumait peu à peu l'argenté. Cependant, les dégâts ne furent pas inutiles, il arriva à trancher son adversaire, en plein ventre, laissant sur son regard un étonnement certain. C'était le vrai déluge. Squalo, ayant le même air que lors de la fin d'un combat de ce genre, laissa retomber le corps de l'autre par terre, contre une pierre, en retirant son épée. Déjà fini ? Ses lèvres s'apprêtèrent à lâcher quelque chose, lorsqu'un sourire sur le visage de l'illusionniste apparu, mauvais signe.

« Vooi, c'est quoi ce sourire ? »

Squalo fut au courant bien assez tôt. Derrière lui, un jeune homme fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer, avec des couteaux. Il esquiva en reculant de plusieurs pas, prêt à contre attaque. Mais il écarquilla les yeux, découvrant par surprise sur le moment, le corps de Belphegor.

« Bien essayé, mais je sais que c'est qu'une illusion, kasuga. _Clama le squale, un léger sourire aux lèvres._ »

Il pensait l'avoir fini, mais apparemment non. Son regard se posa sur le corps blessé du brun, qui disparu dans un nuage brumeux, et douteux. Cependant, l'illusion du corps du blondinet resta sur place, comme si l'ennemi avait définitivement prit cette apparence. C'était le cas. Squalo fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on joue ainsi avec ses sentiments, surtout en plein combat. Il observa ce corps, ne voyant aucune blessure, alors que lui il était toujours dans le même état. Ça compliquait les choses. Il commença à tracer un cercle, autour de son adversaire, évitant ses couteaux. Cet enfoiré utilisait les mêmes techniques de combats du Varia de la tempête, du moins sa manière de combattre. Grâce au cercle d'eau de pluie, l'argenté forma une grande vague, troublant la visibilité de l'autre. Son reflet apparu à gauche, pourtant Squalo se trouvait à droite, une simple diversion de sa part. Usant de ses dernières forces, le requin l'acheva, au prix de quelque chose. L'opposant lui planta un couteau dans sa blessure du bunker, par son manque de vitesse. Mais l'illusionniste, c'était vraiment sa fin. Les anciennes plaies causées par le squale réapparurent sur son apparence actuelle, et le sang coula. « _**Tu as gagné..**_ » Lâcha son adversaire, tombant à terre, tête la première dans l'eau, sur le ventre. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne son apparence originelle, encore en plus piteux état. L'argenté se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, une main posée sur son entaille ré-ouverte. L'arme se trouvait toujours profondément enfoncée, et dans un cri déchiré, le squale l'ôta de son bas ventre. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, la mission était sûrement achevée depuis belle lurette. Au moins, si il avait affronté le plus haut gradé, il l'avait fini en beauté. Le déluge s'arrêta finalement, laissant pourtant les nuages et ce temps sombre, qui collait bien avec l'ambiance. La respiration de Squalo reprit au fil des secondes une allure normale, après sa victoire. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet illusionniste.. encore une de ces personnes fortes restée dans l'ignorance. Il sourit doucement, faisant tout pour rester éveiller malgré ses blessures, et non, l'argenté n'avait pas oublié les autres, mais ses intuitions étaient passées en premier. Maintenant, il devait encore retrouver Mammon et Belphegor, sauf qu'il ne serait pas en état dans un quelconque affrontement, si ils devaient en arriver là. Il se leva doucement, quand soudain, un cri écorché du blondinet résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, le surprenant.


	8. Complot innatendu

Notes : Attention, à partir de maintenant, ça devient plus sérieux et violent. Dino fait son apparition, vous verrez comment et pourquoi.~ Merci au soutien de xXxGokuderaxBelxXx et à ceux qui passent lire ma fiction. Je le redis, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis par commentaire, c'est utile.

* * *

**Complot inattendu.**

Squalo se leva doucement, quand soudain, un cri écorché du blondinet résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, le surprenant. Il provenait de l'intérieur de la base ennemie, et là, le doute s'installa.

Après un moment de torture, Belphegor était réapparu dans la réalité, dans un étage de la vieille battisse. Entouré de cadavres et collé à une fenêtre, il fixait un point inconnu dehors. En apparence, il n'avait aucune blessure, aucun traumatisme physique. Mentalement, ça se compliquait.. car il semblait brisé, comme quand on lâche une multitude de vérités dures à entendre dans la gueule de quelqu'un à la suite. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire attention à ce genre de paroles, un coup de couteau dans la tête du responsable, et voilà, l'affaire était réglée. L'arcobaleno avait dû aller chercher bien plus loin, se faufiler et découvrir des faiblesses liées a ce lieu sombre, au bunker. Utiliser les pensées et cauchemars d'une personne pour les retourner contre elle. Il ne faut pas croire là que Mammon l'avait fait de son plein grès.. disons que quelqu'un d'autre et largement plus puissant était derrière tout ça, l'argenté le découvrirait dans un futur proche. La mission secrète du bébé avait été programmée, dans le but de démolir mentalement le prince, et avec de la chance, le squale. En profiter pour faire ressortir certaines cicatrices, découvrir un secret bien caché de leur mésaventure.

Squalo se mit en route vers la provenance du bruit, traînant les pieds dans des flaques, mélangées à son propre sang qui continuait de couler. Dans le manoir adverse, il ne restait plus aucun ennemi, l'argenté s'en rendit compte en entrant, et découvrant des tas de cadavres au sol. Finalement, il y avait eu beaucoup de déchets à éliminer que prévu.. Il continua sa route, longeant un couloir abîmé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas croisé Xanxus, dans cet état pathétique, mais face à son opposant, il n'avait pas à avoir honte, le plus gros bout lui étant attribué. Il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé le nom de celui-ci, ni même de lui avoir donné le sien. Son combat avait essuyé un certain manque, il fut trop rapide et étrange, il le réalisait maintenant. Sa respiration résonnait de plus en plus dans les couloirs, prouvant aussi qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Sinon, il aurait été attaqué. L'épéiste arriva enfin à l'étage, découvrant prince the ripper de dos.. Il haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça aussitôt, vérifiant les alentours. Pas de Mammon en vue, il ne sentait pas non plus présence, ce qui le soulagea. Squalo se redressa, avançant d'un pas lent vers l'assassin, méfiant. Le voir droit comme un piquet, immobile, c'était bon signe ? D'une voix moins importante qu'avant son combat, il s'adressa à lui :

« Voooi, Bel, tu fous quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Mammon ? _Demanda-il, sûr que le bébé y était pour quelque chose._ »

Tout ça énervait le squale, car cela arrivait en mission, comme par hasard. En y réfléchissant, il cligna des yeux. Qui avait formé les groupes ? Xanxus. Non, ce n'était quand même pas lui qui tirait les ficelles ? Quoi que, il aimerait bien voir le squale six pieds sous terre. Il l'avait démontré durant l'ex conflit des bagues, par exemple. Tout ça avait vraiment changé depuis leur rencontre, au fil des années, il n'avait fait que devenir une pièce du passé du brun, à faire disparaître. Il ne tirait pas de conclusions trop hâtives, mais il doutait que le Varia de la brume face ça de son plein grès. Tout se rejoignait, concordait. Le boss aurait également très bien pu promette une somme importante à l'illusionniste. Dans quel but, foutre la merde ? On peu dire que là, oui, il avait bien foutu la merde. Squalo laissa échapper un grognement, se rapprochant d'un Belphegor dangereusement muet. Il se retint de tousser, suite à une remontée de sang.

_..._

Plus loin, dans un autre couloir, se trouvaient Xanxus, Lussuria et Levi, qui s'étaient retrouvés. Car au départ, le balafré était partit seul de son côté. Autour d'eux, même spectacle, c'est à dire des cadavres à terre, dont on n'aurait pu reconnaître les visages. Du sang sur les murs, décorant le repaire ennemi détruit. En partant, ils allaient tout faire exploser, dans le but de ne rien laisser derrière eux.

Mammon ré-apparu aux côtés de Xanxus en voyant la mission terminée. Il avait bien démoli Bel intérieurement, et vu l'état de Squalo, c'était parfait. Les autres ne semblaient pas au courant de cet arrangement.. aussi, le punk se jeta presque sur le bébé, qui avait retrouvé son apparence, souhaitant savoir où se trouvaient, je cite « Squ-chan et Bel-chan ».

_..._

Sentant une présence argentée dans son dos, Belphegor réagit, surprenant le gardien de la pluie en se retournant et venant le pousser au sol sans ménagement. Il allait bien, dans le sens où personne ne contrôlait ses pensées, ses actes, simplement lui, sa conscience écorchée vive.. mais plongé dans un état second après une telle expérience. Le jeune blond ricana en réussissant à glacer le sang de l'argenté. Tout ceci ressemblait a s'y méprendre a une crise de folie. Le doigt du prince s'enfonça dans la plaie de Squalo, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!... »

Ce dernier serra fort ses dents, se retenant de cracher du sang, qu'il stockait désormais dans sa bouche, difficilement. Bel l'agrippa par les cheveux et posa lourdement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant même le passage. Sur le coup, le bretteur manqua de s'étouffer, gêné pour avaler sa salive.. mais le sang qui stagnait dans sa bouche se vida, comme dégusté par son amant.

« Ushishishi...shishi.. la folie nous prendra un par un. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à cette chose délicieuse, hein, Squalo ? _Lâcha enfin le blond, agrippant désormais ses propres mèches or en se relevant._ shishi, ce n'est même pas drôle. Bye-biii. »

Juste après ses paroles troublantes, Belphegor s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre, sûrement grâce aux branches. Au pire, il avait atterrit sans difficultés en bas. L'argenté l'observa s'en aller, toujours à terre. Il se releva difficilement pour le suivre, optant pour l'autre chemin, grognant à cause de sa profonde douleur. Marchant d'un rythme forcé dans le couloir, quand soudain, sa marque lui brûla littéralement la peau. Pareil du côté du déchu, collé contre le mur dans l'herbe de l'extérieur. Peu importe la distance, ils eurent les mêmes symptômes, souffrant le martyr, fermant les yeux.

Lorsque Squalo ouvrit de nouveau ses paupières, il sentit une main sur sa gorge, le serrant fort comme jamais. Sa respiration s'amoindrit au fil de secondes, alors qu'il daignait enfin lever son regard sur son agresseur. Ses pupilles y découvrirent un brun, devant lui, l'étranglant dans une pièce totalement différence. Un bureau, qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Xanxus l'étouffait, le maltraitait... surprenant plus que de nature l'argenté qui écarquilla les yeux sous ces deux révélations. Pourquoi était-il ici alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il était dans un couloir ?

« Ce dont j'ai juste envie, déchet, c'est de te voir crever. »

C'était bien la voix du balafré, mais il semblait un peu plus âgé. En faisant un peu plus attention, ses cheveux aussi avaient poussés, et bien que la vision du squale se troublait, il était certain d'avoir aperçu sur le manieur de x-guns un uniforme différent de l'actuel. Peu importe, sa gorge s'asséchait, et le brûlait sévèrement. La douleur qu'il ressentait était tellement forte.. il avait connu pire, certes, mais il ne saurait expliquer l'intensité de celle-ci. Aucun son ne put sortir de la bouche du bretteur, l'appui contre sa trachée l'en empêchant et le tuant à petit feu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était de ne pas le voir réagir, de se laisser faire, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur son corps.. Il suffoquait. Lorsqu'il sentit finalement son cœur s'arrêter, il aperçu une lumière vive l'éblouissant quelques minutes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il était revenu à son point de départ, dans le couloir du présent.

_Au même moment, du côté de Belphegor. _

L'air frais passa dans les cheveux dorés du lanceur de couteaux, qui s'avançait à cœur perdu au bord d'une falaise, conscient cette fois-ci. C'était lui, et pas une simple illusion destinée à disparaître après un acte démesuré. Qui aurait pensé que cette chose illusoire reflétait finalement si bien la réalité. L'apparence du blondinet avait changé, sa chevelure légèrement plus longue, l'air plus grand et plus mature aussi. Et son sourire n'avait jamais été aussi faux de toute sa vie au sein de l'escouade d'assassins. Il fit un pas en avançant, reproduisant à l'identique la scène dont l'argenté avait eu vent, et dont il avait été témoin du résultat. Belphegor n'avait jamais ressentit cette chose là, ces os se brisant de cette manière en chutant. L'instant d'avant, il se sentait voler, et celui d'après, se casser en milles morceaux sur le sol froid et solide. C'était forcément un signe avant coureur.

Là aussi, lorsque son cœur s'arrêta, le blond se réveilla dans son corps d'origine, les décors reprenant leur aspect naturel autour de son corps frêle, et le laissant dans un état perplexe face à ce qu'il venait de voir mais également ressentir.

Squalo passa une main autour de sa gorge, quelques minutes à l'arrêt. Les paroles lui revinrent en tête, résonnant en un écho de mauvaise augure. Il avala difficilement sa salive, se redressant pour finalement se remettre en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva l'assassin et prit grand soin de laisser son épée penchée en avant, pour éviter que la scène de toute à l'heure ne se reproduise. Le blond semblait choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, et même si ses yeux étaient cachés, on imaginait leur état sous sa frange, en plus de l'air affiché.

« … Vooii.. La mission est finie, on rentre. _Arriva à articuler le plus âgé, pressé de partir d'ici._ »

Sortant également Bel de ses songes au son de sa voix, il ouvrit la marche, longeant difficilement les murs de dehors de cette bâtisse. Sa blessure était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, et l'énergumène derrière lui traînait les pieds, au même titre que lui.

Xanxus et les autres étaient retournés à l'entrée, lorsque les derniers arrivants se pointèrent devant eux. Le plus inquiet, Lussuria, s'élança en direction de l'argenté, content de le revoir, une réaction bien différente du reste du groupe. C'était quoi ces regard posés sur eux ? Sur lui surtout. Sur Squalo.

« Déchet, tu fais encore honte à l'escouade. »

Le ton si froid résonna jusqu'à la tête du squale. Il comprenait maintenant.. cette sensation étrange qui l'avait soudain prit. Des yeux pleins de reproches braqués sur sa personne, comme si il était le seul fautif des misères, de chaque problème durant la mission. Tout retourné sur lui, sans pré-avis. Et c'était sûrement cela que le brun voulait lui faire ressentir, plus fort que jamais. Un sentiment désagréable haut possible. Il avait envie de vomir. Et aussi de crier toute la vérité, sa rage, sa frustration. Mais il ne le fit pas. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Accuser Mammon le vrai coupable, et personne ne le croirait. Xanxus avait tout prévu à l'avance, pour déstabiliser le squale, lui offrant un sourire qu'il était rare de voir sur son visage, faisant tressaillir le bretteur. Ce dernier serra fort les poings, en plus de ses blessures, que personne ne semblait remarquer.. sauf le gardien du soleil, qui réagit étrangement en voyant l'air du boss et s'écarta. Peu importe, Squalo n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié, ayant marre de cette situation.

« C'est ça, tout est de ma faute... Vooii.. J'en ai marre de m'en prendre la gueule à cause des autres. Cet enfoiré de Mammon va me le payer. _Lâcha-il d'un ton assez sérieux et anormalement froid._ »

Belphegor s'avança pour retourner aux côtés des assassins, étrangement muet depuis tout à l'heure, enfermé dans la démence de son esprit. Encore en proie à sa vision, perturbation qu'il dissimulait sous son sourire masqué. Le balafré tourna les talons, suivit par les autres, tous sauf.. l'argenté, restant en arrière. Il n'alla pas à la voiture.

Le manoir n'était pas si loin, il préféra rentrer à pied. Inconscient vu son état, mais se retrouver coincé dans le véhicule avec cette ambiance lourde et les complots dans son dos n'aurait pas été possible pour lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Au milieu du chemin, boitant de plus en plus, sa vision se troubla à plusieurs reprises. Une main sur sa blessure saignante, il continuait d'avancer en piteux état, ses jambes supportant difficilement son poids. Il traînait les pieds. Finalement, il chuta à terre, comme laissé pour mort. Et tout le monde s'en foutrait, surtout Xanxus, pas vrai ? Cette vision, aussi.. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Le Squalo habituel était optimiste, lui.

Au sol, l'argenté aperçu les pieds de deux personnes approcher vers son corps meurtri, ne percevant pas leur visage en détail.. Mais il y avait un blond vénitien, parmi eux. Sur cette dernière vision, ses paupières se fermèrent entièrement, sombrant dans l'inconscience sans avoir eu le temps de parler.

Lorsque l'épéiste ré-ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une salle blanche, familière à un hôpital. Aucune idée d'où il se trouvait..la lumière l'éblouissant légèrement. Étrange, il ne sentait plus vraiment ses blessures, laissant son regard se poser sur son propre corps. Des bandages, et ses plaies soignées.. Soudain, le fameux blond entra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet. Dino. Tout s'expliquait, il devait se trouver au manoir Cavallone, et ses blessures avaient été soignées par Romario, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

En vérité, ces derniers temps le chef mafieux n'avait pas cessé d'être inquiet pour son vieil ami, ayant eu vent des rumeurs sur son état au retour de sa mission, son échec lié au Bunker. Lorsqu'il avait souhaité lui rendre visite, en chemin, il tomba sur son corps au sol. Imaginez la tête qu'il avait fait à ce moment là.

Squalo ne dit rien, préférant se taire pour le moment, observant ailleurs, arrachant un soupire au blond qui se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il se rapprocha, afin de se placer dans son angle de vue. Quelques minutes passèrent, avant que l'argenté ne soit finalement perturbé et ne lève son regard pour le fixer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui sauvait la vie, sans avoir rien demandé, dans un état aussi pitoyable. Et le squale détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, ou même n'en avoir que le sentiment.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as encore sauvé la vie ?..

- Squalo, tu es resté inconscient durant cinq jours et demi.. _Lâcha le manieur de fouet juste après, un peu comme pour changer de sujet, ou presque, rajoutant :_ Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais mourir.

- Ouais, c'est bien ton style.. »

Dino s'approcha de l'épéiste, penchant sa main vers lui en ayant le droit à un grognement. Il se demandait ce que le vénitien avait l'intention de faire ainsi.

« Vooii, tu fous quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, le cheval ailé remit en place un des nombreux bandages qui entourait son corps, légèrement nostalgique. Un point de ressemblance avec une scène du passé, même si les blessures et les causes différenciaient en tout un tas de choses. Son air inquiet se fit plus persistant, au courant de la situation, du moins pour Xanxus. Il n'aimait pas voir le brun détruire ainsi Squalo, avec des projets malsains en tête. Depuis quand tout ceci avait-il commencé à dégénérer ?

Dino tourna les talons, s'avançant à la hauteur de la porte.

« Tu n'es plus toi même ces derniers temps. Où est passé le Squalo optimiste que je connaissais si bien ? _Commença-il, appuyant sur la poignée. _Je te laisse te reposer. »

Sur ses mots, il laissa l'argenté seul en face de lui même. Il soupira et se retourna sur le dos, observant le plafond d'un air pensif par rapport aux paroles que venait de lui lâcher le vénitien.

Le parrain immédiatement après avoir parlé au requin alla envoyer un courrier au chef Varia pour l'informer de la situation concernant son vieil ami, mais surtout lui demander d'autres choses. Comme si il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'était assez étrange et improbable d'imaginer l'argenté dans cette situation, presque renié de son escouade, détaché. Lui même regrettait sûrement d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête, ainsi, mais ces derniers temps lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir, il ne se voyait plus. Depuis son réveil, ça allait déjà mieux, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi..

_Au manoir Varia._

Plusieurs jours.. que son gueulard préféré et accessoirement amant avait disparu, depuis la mission pleine de tensions. Belphegor s'en était rendu compte sans chercher à le retrouver, enfermé dans sa chambre depuis déjà toute cette période. Xanxus n'y avait pas prêté attention, aucunement, suivit par le reste des assassins ne tentant pas le diable. Il n'y avait que Lussuria, affreusement inquiet, mais aussi bloqué, ayant reçu un ordre très clair venant du brun : rester en dehors de ça. Et en allant à l'encontre de celui-ci, il aurait eu de gros problèmes. Depuis très longtemps, il n'avait pas vu ce sourire sur le visage du balafré, tellement malsain qu'il donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Le blondinet, assis à en tailleur sur son lit et torse nu, se leva soudainement, s'engouffrant dans sa salle de bain. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis cinq jours, et personne n'était allé vérifier son état sauf parfois le gardien du soleil, frappant à sa porte sans obtenir une quelconque réponse.

Ces manants ne pouvaient pas comprendre.. son état avait empiré. Fermant la porte de la petite pièce, il ôta ses vêtements un par un, agrippant de lui même son épaule en fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna dos au miroir, laissant entre voir une marque noircie grandissante dans son dos, encore floue dans le reflet. Un fou rire lui fut arraché.

« Shishi...le prince est un monstre désormais.. _Se tenant quelques mèches de cheveux de sa main libre._ »

Puis il alla se préparer un bain, plongeant dedans une fois rempli jusqu'au bord. Il resta quelques minutes sous l'eau, comme pour noyer toute cette crasse dans son dos. Son dos de prince, si sali.. si abîmé et détruit. Dégradé, provenant de sa nuque, là où tout avait commencé, sa blessure attaquant directement son apparence. Rien ne partait. Non, rien n'allait s'en aller. Face à la pureté du liquide, sa peau frisait l'abomination. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers l'épéiste, y pensant durant le reste de son moment censé être plaisant, trempant dans de l'eau chaude.

Plus tard, habillé, il sortit enfin de sa chambre, longeant les couloirs sans se presser. Il passa devant le bureau ouvert du balafré, et bien que cela suicidaire, s'aventura à l'intérieur sans avoir daigné toquer à la porte. L'aura qu'il dégageait en ce moment fit rire nerveusement le prince, qui s'avança, dévisagé par un regard noir et hautain.

« Boss... ushishi.. Je- »

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Xanxus s'étant levé et apparu à sa hauteur pour lui envoyer un violent coup en plein abdomen le faisant chuter au sol un peu plus loin. A moitié à accroupi, le déchu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son sourire ayant bizarrement disparu. Le manieur de x-guns s'avança pour continuer à faire souffrir sa cible, l'attrapant par la gorge et le maintenant en l'air tout en resserrant sa prise au fil des minutes. Belphegor suffoquait, aucun son ne voulant s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçu le regard si empli de haine que lui lançait le boss. Jamais il n'y avait vu autant de haine, de dégoût porté pour sa personne. De sa main libre, une flamme de fureur commença à naître provenant du brun, projetant son subordonné sans attendre, qui atterrit dans le couloir du mur. Le bruit attira le reste des assassins à l'étage, découvrant en face d'eux cette scène dépassant l'entendement..

Xanxus déchira violemment et sans concessions le haut du blondinet ensanglanté, l'attrapant par le poignet, le lui brisant presque entre ses paumes. Maintenant, sa marque dans le dos était visible pour tous. Si noir, si profond et horrible.. elle s'étendait depuis sa nuque, passant par une partie de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à une partie de son épaule. Il saignait. Il se sentait presque violé, honteux et tellement sali.. encore plus que tout à l'heure. Sa gorge était nouée par un sentiment d'affront mais de pure vérité sur ce qui siégeait sur son corps. Les visages des personnes présentes le dévisagèrent d'un regard qui ne lui plaisait guère, du sang coulant du haut de son crâne. Ne bougeant plus, comme si ses membres étaient immobilisés.

« Sale déchet, tu es une abomination... Hors de ma vue ! »

Résonna violemment la voix du balafré, envoyant le blondinet valser plus loin, une nouvelle flamme de la fureur d'autant plus puissante germant dans sa paume comme avertissement. Une lueur se dégageait de son regard.. il était prêt à tuer Belphegor. Prêt à le détruire entièrement et le faire disparaître avec ce souvenir tabou du bunker. Sans intervention de Lussuria pour l'emmener ailleurs, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle, déjà bien amoché comme ça. Les autres assassins restèrent silencieux, la situation les dépassant et les faisant tressaillir.

…

« - Squalo, tu ferais mieux de rester allonger.

- Je suis pas handicapé non plus ! Vooii ! _Pesta doucement l'argenté, regardant ailleurs. _Je vais pas rester, il faut que je retourne au manoir ! »

Et voilà. Tout ça parce que squale avait tenté de se lever, et Dino, allant le voir au même moment n'avait pas hésiter à le faire se rallonger. Il devait justement parler de choses avec lui, bien que l'argenté semblait assez songeur, se demandant ce qu'il se passait alors n'était pas là à l'escouade. Cinq, bientôt six jours sans donner nouvelles ni en recevoir. Squalo n'avait aucune idée de l'état du blondinet, et.. tout ça était lié au bunker. Cet enchaînement d'événements. Il allait vraiment regretter toute sa vie d'y avoir mis les pieds ? Le cheval ailé attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit, lui souriant doucement car il avait retrouvé son caractère.. mais il commença sur un mauvais sujet.

« - Tant que tu n'es pas en état, je ne te laisserais pas retourner là bas, même si je sais que tu as un poste important. J'ai prévenu Xanxus..

- Depuis quand tu décides ça sans venir m'en informer avant Haneuma ?! Je peux pas rester, j'ai des choses à régler !

- Pas dans ton état. C'est grave, Squalo. »

Le blond semblait très sérieux, et suite à ses paroles, se leva légèrement pour soulever sans demander la permission le haut du squale, dévoilant sa blessure du bunker. Une marque faisant froid dans le dos, moins visible et élargie que son acolyte, mais tout aussi grave. Dino le savait, même si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement, frémissant de la même manière que le l'argenté fut étonné. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, après les avoir entièrement ouverts, et détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les dents. Le parrain disait peut-être vrai.

« Et à la Varia ces temps-ci si j'ai bien compris, il y a de grosses tensions. Belphegor est aussi impliqué, non ?... »

Au même moment, Romario entra, téléphone en main. Quand on parlait du loup... A l'entrée de la chambre, le moustachu déclara.

« Un appel pour vous. C'est vous savez qui. »

Sans tarder, Dino attrapa le combiné, l'air de se douter qui ça pouvait bien être, alors que Squalo, pas vraiment. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre un bout de la conversation et la voix de l'interlocuteur. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir, en effet, laissant sa bouche à moitié ouverte en écoutant le discourt d'un Lussuria avec son éternelle voix aiguë et bien reconnaissable.

« - C'est horrible... Le boss a violemment attaqué Bel-chan tout à l'heure, je m'inquiète ! Il-... il n'avait jamais réagit ainsi avant. Sa marque sur son dos.. je ne sais pas depuis quand il l'a, le boss à réagit étrangement en la voyant ! Et aussi... Belphegor depuis cet indicent à disparu, dans son état c'est inimaginable, il n'ira pas bien loin, maa.. Je sais que tu t'occupes bien de Squa-chan, est-ce qu'il va bien ?... _Geignit le gardien du soleil._

- Calme toi.. Belphegor aussi à eu des marques ? Ça à l'air plus sérieux que prévu. _Répondit le vénitien sur un ton sérieux, réfléchissant. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure devant une situation aussi délicate._

- VOOI passes moi le téléphone Haneuma ! »

L'argenté tendit automatiquement son bras bandé vers le combiné. Mais en fait, il n'attendit pas une réponse et le prit directement en main, sentant ses articulations le tirer. Il réussi à mener l'appareil à son oreille.

« Lussuria, tu m'entends ? Trouves et amène Bel au manoir Cavallone avant qu'il fasse une putain de connerie. T'as intérêt à m'écouter. _Pesta-il d'une voix assez fatiguée, difficile à masquer._ »

Pas la peine de causer plus que ça, Squalo raccrocha au nez du punk sans lui laisser le temps de demander comment il allait. Il rendit l'appareil a Dino qui passa nerveusement une main derrière sa nuque un instant.

« Toujours aussi direct, Squalo.. Dis, il faut qu'on parle de ces marques. »


End file.
